Necesito tu Amor, Soy un Cerezo Marchito
by Darlett
Summary: Sakura abandona konoha una semana despues de la invasión de Pain, se convierte en pupila de una misteriosa Kunoichi que la ayuda a superar sus limites fisico y mejorar sus Jutsu. En una mision para recolectar plantas a una montaña peligrosa, consigue accidentalmente unas ruinas donde tenia un gran tesoro un pergamino que contiene una tecnica para viajar en el tiempo.
1. Prólogo

Hola!

Me paso nuevamente por la pagina para traerles un nuevo fanfic, esta inspirada con la cancion Rose de Anna Tsuchiya y episodios 367,368 y 369 del anime

Espero que disfruten el prologo de este nuevo fanfic paseen y léanlo

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Sakura había abandonado Konoha, una semana después de la invasión de Pain, aprovecho de que todos estaban ocupados, y en una noche sin luna se escapó, pero no sin antes dejar unas cartas para Tsunade, Kakashi y Naruto para que no se preocuparán por ella y sobre todo no fueran a buscarla. Durante estos seis meses fue recibida como pupila de Tsuyomi una kunoichi misteriosa y hermosa de tez tan blanca como la nieve y tan suave como un jade, su rangos faciales son finos y armónicos, Tenía unos ojos de un exótico color purpura y debajo una línea oscura se marcaba. Mientras su cabello largo por la mitad de la espalda, era de un hermoso e intenso color rojo pero con algunos hebras de color plateado. Que proyectaban a una mujer madura, elegante y un poco solitaria.

Tsuyomi le comento a sakura, acerca de algunas técnicas prohibidas para mejorar su cuerpo y superar sus límites físicos. Sakura se arriesgó y se sometió a grabar en su cuerpo cada una de estas técnicas. Cuando todas estas técnicas estuvieron en armonía en el cuerpo de la haruno, fue capaz de manipular jutsus de diferentes elementos y un sello para almacenar grandes cantidades de chakra en su espalda, sus avances en los entrenamientos se hicieron más notorios en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Su maestra le impuso en un periodo de prueba de un año donde debía cumplir cincuenta misiones de rango B, A y S. Durante ese años la rutina diaria de Sakura, estuvo enfocada en entrenar, leer libros antiguos y hacer misiones, eso era lo que único que estaba concentrada en hacer. Mentalizada a borrar todos rastro de debilidad de su ser, ya no quería depender de nadie y sobre todo no ser una molestia.

Aprendió a relacionarse con muchos tipos de personas y superar las dificultades que surgían de imprevisto en las misiones. Y siempre siendo cuidadosa de no gastar demasiado chakra, debido a que pueden aparecer sus efectos secundarios. Cuando sakura logro completar, un total de ciento cincuenta misiones distribuidas en los diferentes grados de dificultad por Tsuyomi, su personalidad había cambiando tenía un semblante frío, tranquilo e independiente, pero a cambio su corazón se había marchitado. Para la Haruno el nombre de uchiha Sasuke había salido de su vida, habían cosas mucho más interesantes en el mundo, que pasar la vida llorando por alguien que nunca la valoró.

Se le otorgó a Sakura el título de genio por sus amplios conocimientos y experiencias en varios campos a sus dieciséis años, pudo moverse con libertad dentro y fuera del laboratorio. Y aprovecho para hacer un par de visitas a Konoha por las noches para no ser descubierta. Les dejo una carta a cada uno de sus seres queridos para expresarles que se encontraba bien y la disculparán por no haber podido comunicar con ellos antes.

Después de eso la kunoichi a diario salía fuera del laboratorio, para recolectar plantas exóticas o venenosa para desarrollar medicina o una nueva clase de veneno.

A partir de ese momento captó la atención de muchos de los que trabajaban bajo las ordenes de Tsuyomi.

* * *

Por Favor no se olviden comentar

Fecha del proximo capitulo Domingo 21/02/2016

¡Chao!

=)


	2. Capitulo 1: Donde Todo Comenzo

**hola a todos!**

 **Aqui estoy subiendo el nuevo capitulo de mi fic**

 **Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1** : Donde todo comenzó

Comenzaba a salir el sol por el horizonte, y ya Sakura estaba en movimiento alejándose cada vez mas del laboratorio, en dirección al extremo norte del País de la Tierra, donde visitaría la montana Oni-ga-yama, donde viven peligrosos animales y plantas venenosa un lugar cubierto por neblina la mitad del año.

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas y Sakura estaba frente al pie de la mañana,—"¡yo no tengo miedo a ninguna de esas historias de terror sobre esté lugar!". — Observo un pequeño sendero que se extendía por el horizonte, —suspiro y apresuró el paso para subir la montaña. —"¡Rayos!... ¡no puedo ver nada!". —Mientras más se introducía en la mañana se podía escuchar el rugido de algunos animales a lo lejos. Se detuvo justo a tiempo estaba llegando al borde de un precipicio,—"¡Casi me caigo!... debo tener mucho cuidado", —bajo de su espalda el morral que cargaba y saco una cuerda, amarro un extremo a un árbol cercano y la otra punta de la cuerda a su cintura, fue bajando con mucho cuidado por el precipicio. Al bajar unos seis metros aproximadamente, encontró un estrecho camino, debía tener mucho cuidado donde pisaba o se sujetaba había humedad en el sitio lo que dificultaba desplazarse, camino lentamente hasta llegar a la ubicación de unas flores moradas, su forma era muy similar a un crisantemo araña; arranco varias flores y subió nuevamente el precipicio.

—"¡Solo pude encontrar uno de mis tres objetivos en esta montaña!", —se desamarró y guardo nuevamente en su morral, la cuerda junto con las flores. La kunoichi estaba bajando de regreso a la civilización por el mismo sendero; cuando de pronto el suelo se agrietó y cayó en una cueva subterránea, —"¡lo que me falta, que fastidio!", —cayó sentada en el suelo de la cueva, se puso de pie y sacudió el exceso de tierra en su ropa. La kunoichi estaba casi en total oscuridad, busco entre sus cosas material para hacer una antorcha; formo unos sellos con las manos y apareció un jutsu de fuego y creó una antorcha.

Camino por un largo túnel que a simplemente vista parecía no tener fin, hasta que en las paredes surgieron símbolos.—"Estos símbolos son antiguos datan aproximadamente de la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi".—Fue revisando minuciosamente cada símbolo hasta que presionó un emblema que era ligeramente diferente al resto. Un viejo mecanismo se activo y la cueva levemente templo y un par de puertas apareció frente a ella. —¡Que cosas interesante conseguiré!, —sus hermosos ojos jades brillaba de la emoción. — Fue bajando unas largas y polvorientas escaleras de piedra. A medida que iba avanzando en la cueva se podía apreciar una combinación de símbolos cada vez más complicados por las paredes de la cueva; — Sakura conocía la mayoría de los símbolos que estaban la ruina, fue debido a la biblioteca de su maestra que contenía una gran cantidad de libros antiguos.

Al final de las escaleras estaban cubiertas por muchas telarañas, al remover las se despejó la entrada de una recámara, encontró a dos esqueletos, —"por el largo de los huesos y el tamaño de los cráneos puedo decir que eran dos hombres de unos treinta años y por el estado y el color de los huesos, estos sujetos llevan muertos unos cincuenta años a próximamente", — Sakura se acercó al otro esqueleto y lo reviso cuidadosamente, lo quedaba de sus pertenencia encontró un pergamino que estaba deteriorado. Lo tomó y lo guardo dentro de su morral.

Cuando entro a la sala encontró otros par de esqueletos, —"Por el tamaño de los cráneos se tratan de dos mujeres, reviso sus pertenecía encontró unas bandanas de un clan extinto durante la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, las tomó y las guardo en su morral siguió inspeccionado el sitio, y encontró un camafeo ovalado con una rosa tallada en él, junto con un viejo diario, también lo guardo en su morral, —"Estos shinobis estaban protegiendo algunas clase de tesoro".

Siguió inspeccionado la sala y encontró un pequeña roca sobre salida en la pared, la extrajo de la pared con mucho cuidado y detrás de esta había una caja de madera. Después de sacarla la caja del espacio, unos segundos más tardes el techo de la sala se agrieto y creó una salida, —"Esta cueva en cualquier momento puede colapsar!" — Sakura acumulo chakra en los pies dio un par de salto y uso las rocas que caían como trampolín y finalmente dejo la cueva. Unos minutos más tarde la cueva quedo sepultada bajo las rocas.

La kunoichi corrió de regreso al laboratorio donde vivía, —"Tengo muchas ganas de saber el contenido de esos pergaminos". —Tardo casi cuadro horas en regresar al lugar.

()()() Oficina Tsuyomi ()()()

—¡Top... top!

—Adelante! — comento aquella hermosa mujer desde el interior de su oficina.

—Maestra, esta mañana visite la montaña oni-ga- yama, para recolectar ingrediente para hacer nuevas medicina y venenos.

—¿Sakura, fuiste tú sola a ese lugar? — Tsuyomi frunció el ceño por un momento.

—Pues, pues... veras salí muy temprano en la mañana y no encontré a nadie.—dijo bastante nerviosa la kunoichi.

—¡Cuantas veces tendré que regañarte Sakura!—En ese instante Tsuyomi le arroja la pluma con la cual estaba escribiendo y rasguña levemente el rostro de su pupila ... —no debes ir a esos lugares tu sola, ¡siempre intenta ir acompañada de otra persona!.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado, recuerda que cuando gastas demasiado chakra el efecto secundario, por haber inscripto en tu cuerpo esas técnicas prohibidas aparecerán! —Tsuyomi le advirtió que no fuera imprudente a la hora de hacer una misión.

— Un escalofrió invadió el cuerpo de Sakura, —Maestra, he rescatado unos pergaminos antiguos y otros objetos, —intentaré restaurarlos para de cifrar su contenido! recogió la pluma y la coloco de nuevo encima del escritorio.

—Has hecho un largo viaje, descansa un poco y luego restaura los pergaminos, — el rostro de Tsuyomi se había suavizado. Tsuyomi se preocupaba por Sakura, desde que ella había dejado Konoha, en el diccionario de su pupila habían borrado algunas palabras como: Amor, Debilidad, Descanso, Lagrimas e incluso otras que tal vez desconocía.

—Está bien, ¡con su permiso me retiro! — se dio la media vuelta y dejo la oficina su maestra luego de haberse alejado, se quito el guante de su mano derecha y acumuló chakra verde para curar aquel pequeño rasguño. Entrego las flores a una kunoichi que estaba de turno para cuidar el invernadero para que se hiciera cargo de hacerle un espacio aquellas flores tan difíciles de encontrar. Continuó su camino hasta llegar a su habitación. Coloco su morral en un rincón, se despojó de las botas y se arrojo boca arriba a la cama, —"Desde que escape de Konoha, decidí que mi vida ya no giraría en torno a Uchiha Sasuke", —levanto su mano derecha y apretó su puño con fuerza, —"Ahora solo busco adquirir conocimiento, porque el conocimiento es la base para obtener un gran poder". — Se sentó en el borde de la cama, suspiro y reflexionó por un momento lo vivido en Konoha.

Luego de un largo día que resultó bastante interesante, al encontrar todas esas reliquias, se desvistió dejando al descubierto su hermoso y esbelto cuerpo, camino en dirección al baño —"lo primero que debo hacer es restaurar los pergaminos que encontré en esa cueva", —se cubrió con una bata de seda, y dio algunos pasos descalza en su habitación. —Busco en el rincón donde había dejado su morral y saco todo los objetos que había contenido de ese lugar, y los llevo hacia su escritorio.

Antes de comenzar a restaurar los pergaminos antiguos, se acercaría a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, debido a que habían pasado muchas horas desde que había comido por última vez. — Se preparó un sándwich con los vegetales que consiguió en la nevera, a continuación coloco agua a calentar. —Espero que alguno de esos pergaminos que rescate hoy, ¡contenga alguna técnica valiosa! —Después de algunos minutos se preparó una taza de té verde. Fue a sentarse en el mesón de la cocina, mientras comía su delicioso sándwich, su mente estaba repasado el proceso de como seria restaurar los pergaminos.

Al beber el último sorbo de té, y ponerse de pie sentía mucho mejor luego de darle combustible a su cuerpo. La kunoichi fue visitando varios lugares dentro del laboratorio para encontrar los materiales que necesitaba para restaurar los documentos. Al reunirlos todos regreso a su habitación, y comenzar de inmediato aquel procedimiento tan delicado. Desde que Sakura reconoció los símbolos, tenía una corazonada que algo extraordinario estaba escondido en esas capaz de polvo. Sentada frente a su escritorio, limpiaba con mucho cuidado cada fragmento del documento y poco a poco los símbolos emergían, del trozo de papel.

Después de pasar muchas hora trabajando en recuperar aquel documento, había dando sus frutos, podía entender claramente el contenido. La mirada de la kunoichi se iluminó este viejo pergamino, había estado guardando una técnica para viajar en el tiempo. Ahora todo tenía sentido porque esas personas murieron tratando de ocultar esta técnica al resto del mundo. Se levanto de su asientó y echo una mirada al reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche... —Marcaban las 3:15 am. Cuando Sakura trabajaba en algo con tanto empeño, solía perder fácilmente la noción del tiempo. —Apago la luz de la pequeña lámpara encima del escritorio, busco en el gavetero su pijama con estampado de flores y se la coloco seguidamente se fue adormir.

Al día siguiente...

Una soñolienta kunoichi abrió los ojos, le echo una mirada al reloj y marcaban las 8:45 am, dejó a un lado la sabana que la cubría, para sentarse al borde de cama,—"no puedo dejar que nadie sepa de esta técnica".

—"Pero quiero ir al pasado y arreglar unas cuantas cosas que no debieron pasar", —Se dio un buen baño y saco de su closet su vestuario, que consistía: en una falda corta negra, medias de mayas y sandalias del mismo color. En la parte superior del cuerpo tenía una camiseta de mayas oscuras y debajo un top negro, que hacia resaltar sus bien formados pechos. Seguido de una chaqueta con bordes blancos que le llega unos centímetros por encima del ombligo de color rojo con mangas tres cuarto, y con el símbolo del clan Haruno en su espalda y combinaba perfectamente con el resto de su ropa, antes de salir de su habitación busco la bandana recuperada y la deposito en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ahora si podía irse.—Para comenzar su día con energía fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, en seguida se preparó una batido de frutas y una tortilla de huevos. Algo fácil y rápido. —"Visitare la biblioteca para idear un par de planes", —Después de desayunar, camino hasta la biblioteca y en la entrada se cruza con Sachiko era una kunoichi, de la misma altura que sakura, su piel era ligeramente tostada, de contextura delgada, sus rasgos faciales era finos y elegantes. Tenía una cabellera de color castaño claro, que le llegaba más abajo de los hombros. Mientras que sus ojos era de color ámbar. Tenía misma edad de Sakura, ella había llegado tres días antes, que la Haruno y provenía de la aldea oculta de la cascada, sus motivos para dejar su lugar de origen eran desconocido para Sakura.

—Buenos días, Sakura!

—Buenos días, Sachiko! —respondió —Hace tiempo que no te veía?

—Ayer en la tarde regrese de una misión Rango S! —Dijo Sachiko con orgullo, mientras se lleva una mano a la cintura.

—"Sachiko y yo... teníamos una rivalidad parecía a la que tenia con Ino", —¡Me alegro! ...— dijo sakura con una ligera sonrisa. Después se adentro a la biblioteca y fue buscando libros con los antecedentes históricos de cada uno de los países y sus clanes. Busco en el bolsillo aquella vieja bandana y la colocó encima de la mesa, la observo fijamente y recordó que era la misma imagen que el camafeo.

—Leía cada libro tan minuciosamente tratando de encontrar alguna pista del lugar de origen de aquella bandana, pero los principales países no existía ninguna referencia. Retomo la búsqueda pero esta vez partiendo por los países pequeños y aquellos que había dejado de existir. Pasaron las horas y por fin había encontrado información al respecto.

—La Villa de la Rosa, ubicada al noroeste

—Nación: País de la Hierba

La mayoría de los habitantes de esta aldea eran mujeres, su líder poseía el Kekkei Genkai de tener visiones del futuro.

—"Tal vez alguna de ellas descubrió la manera de viajar en el tiempo", — Ahora aumentaba las posibilidades de que la técnica en el pergamino fuera real". — Este descubrimiento produjo que las esperanzas de Sakura aumentaran.

A partir de ese momento sakura comenzó todos los preparativos necesarios para viajar en el tiempo. Fue robando chakra de diferentes naturaleza para almacenarlo en sello que poseía en su espalda.—"No sé a qué época me llevará, esta técnica pero debo de estar preparada, para poder valerme por mi misma".

La kunoichi tardo dos meses en reunir diferentes objetos, alimentos, materiales y pergaminos con técnicas, y cada uno lo fue sellando dentro un enorme pergamino rojo que se utiliza para transportar una gran cantidad de objetos.

Sakura tenía prevista usar la técnica de viaje en el tiempo dentro de cuatro días, pero antes le pediría permiso para ausentarse por algunos meses a su maestra.

—Top... Top!

—Detrás de una torre de papel...—¡Pase!

—Hola, ¡Sakura!

—¡Permiso maestra!... —He venido para pedirle permiso, quiero continuar estudiando las ruinas que encontré hace unos meses—le comento Sakura con un semblante tranquilo.

— Puede ir a estudiar las ruinas todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero iras acompañada! —dijo Tsuyomi de forma estricta.

En ese instante entro Sachiko y otro chico de unos quince años aproximadamente su nombre es Asashi, de piel oscura, un poco más alto que sus dos compañeras, y de contextura delgada, en sus brazos tiene un par de cicatrices. De ojos negros y cabello medianamente largo de tono Castaño oscuro y puntiagudo. Asashi fue compañero de Sakura en algunas misiones rango A. Desde entonces comenzó un pequeña amistad entre ellos.

—Tanto tiempo sin verlas Tsuyomi-sama, Sakura-san! — saludos amablemente.

—Sachiko y Asashi serán tus compañeros para esta misión! —ordeno Tsuyomi al poner de pie detrás de su escritorio.

—Partiremos mañana en la mañana! —con partió su decisión con el resto de su compañeros.

—¡Sí!—los tres chicos respondieron y se retiraron de la oficina.

—"No lo puedo llevar conmigo en el viaje en el tiempo en el tiempo, tendré que tomar algunas medidas al respecto". —Sakura se coloca su bata blanca y se dirige al invernadero a buscar algunas hojas y raíces. —"preparé una medicina para dormir y se las daré a beber". —La kunoichi paso alrededor de dos horas en terminar el medicamento, y lo dividió en dos dosis cada un trozo de papel. Los guardo en el bolsillo de su bata, camino de regreso hacia su habitación.

—Cuando llego a su habitación, extrajo de una de las gaveta del escritorio saco dos pergaminos uno de color beige y otro verde, donde tenía desarrollada las estrategia y va usar, para la situación que se le presentará, cuando viaja en el tiempo. Busco su morral y guardo de nuevo todos los objetos que rescato de las ruinas

A la mañana siguiente...

Eran al de las seis de la mañana, cuando sakura despertó y se levanto de la cama se despojo de su pijama, —"Deseo que las cosas cambien", —y se metió a bañar tardo algunos minutos. Para esta ocasión la vestimenta de la kunoichi se trato: En botas negras que llegaban unos diez centímetros de las rodillas, medias mayas oscuras que estaba por encima de la rodillas. Pantalón corto del mismo color, un cinturón de cuero

Antes de marcharse de su habitación, la observo en silencio por última vez, —"cuando regrese del pasado, no volveré a ver las como son", —Cerro la puerta de su habitación y se fue alejando cada vez más.

Sachiko vestía una falda negra corta, medias de mayas del mismo color y sandalia bajas. Junto con una blusa morada sin mangas, en su mano derecho llevaba un guante negro largo hasta el codo, mientras la mano izquierda llevaba un guante morado que le llegaba hasta la muñeca. La vestimenta de Asashi era Un camisa de color gris con mangas tres cuarto, tenía el típico chaleco blanco de Kumogakure puesto. Pantalón y sandalias de color negro. Esperaba en la salida del laboratorio a sakura. —¡Sakura se esta tardo mucho! — Sachiko fue la primera en quejarse.

—Tal vez, este reunida con Tsuyomi-sama! — comento tranquilamente el moreno, que esta arre costando de la pared.

Después de una media hora sakura aparece en la salida... —Llegas tarde pelo de chicle! — le dijo molesta Sachiko

—Cállate, fracaso de medico! —Mientras le sacaba la lengua.

—Buenos días, Sakura-san! —dijo educadamente el moreno, trato de corta aquellas chicas siguieran insultándose.

—Lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde, —sonrió ligeramente, y a continuación Sakura le explico los dos lugares que consistía esta misión de exploración. Viaja en dirección al bosque que rodeaba a Konohagakure. Tardaron dos días en aproximadamente en llegar al bosque. —"Esta noche usaré la medicina", —sakura se mantenía calmada, si dejar que sus verdaderas intenciones se reflejaran en su rostro.

—¡Hemos revisado el bosque y nada parece sospecho! — Dijo Asashi casando y molesto.

—Él tiene razón, ¡estoy cansada de dar vueltas en círculos! —Exclamo Sachiko, mientras se sentaba encima de una roca.

—Descansemos, en aquí! —sugirió Sakura, mientras se sentaba en las raíces de un árbol. —"Hasta ahora no sospechan nada".

Luego de descansar por una hora, volvieron a retomar las búsqueda pero fueron pasando las horas y no encontraron nada en esa zona del bosque donde estaban, comenzó anochecer y decidieron acampar para retomar la búsqueda de la ruina en otro sector del bosque.

—Yo preparé la comida! —Sakura tomo la iniciativa de hacer la cena, fue cortando y preparando los vegetales para preparar la sopa. Despues de hora sirvio un tazón de sopa para cada uno.

—¡Huele delicioso! —cometo Asashi.

—Mmm... si tienes razón! — se le hizo agua la boca a Sachiko.

—Aquí tiene! — Los tres comieron aquella sopa tan deliciosa pero solo las porciones de Asashi y Sachiko fueron mezcladas con las medicina para dormir. Ambos le comenzó a dar sueño, pero ninguno de ellos sospecho al respecto ya que durante todo el día estuvieron recorriendo el bosque, y pronto se quedaron dormidos. —"los he medicado para que duerman durante un dia". —Sakura formo unos sellos y alrededor de donde acampaba levanto una barrera. Y poder descansar tranquila. Al amanecer sakura recogió todas tus pertenecías y escribió una carta para Asashi y Sachiko para cuando despertaran. —"Lo siento, chicos no puedo llevarlos conmigo".

—Se alejo par de kilómetros, donde consiguió un espacio abierto, fue dibujando un enorme símbolo en la tierra este estaba descripto dentro del pergamino restaurado. Luego determinar aquellos patrones se ubico en el centro y formo con su manos sellos cada vez más complejos. Poco a poco aquello patrones dibujando en el suelo fueron brillando mas intensamente hasta convertirse en túnel de luz que la en volvió y se conecto con el cielo. Fue desvaneciendose dentro del túnel de luz.

* * *

 **Gracias Gato Negro** por tu comentario, respondiendo a tu pregunta el fanfic va tener un poco de todas las parejas hasta que sea sakuxmadara

* * *

No se olviden de dejar su comentarios son importantes para mi

La actualizacion sera el proximo domingo 28-02-16

cuidense

bye!


	3. Capitulo 2: Visitando el pasado

**Hola a todos!**

 **Reportando con ustedes desde aqui de Venezuela, la situacion de mi pais es bastante Grave la personas estan pasando hambre... yo tambien estoy pasando bastante trabajo en conseguir productos.**

 **Aqui les dejo la continuacion del fic**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Visitando el pasado**

Después de ejecutar el jutsu de tiempo, caía por los cielos, el efecto secundario se hizo presente en su cuerpo en congio al tamaño de una niña de nueve años. Bajo de su espalda un enorme pergamino e invoco otro pergamino más pequeño de color azul, y uso el poco chakra que le quedaba, y apareció un gran torbellino que la envolvió y le sirvió apoyo para su caída. —"", —Cayo de pie sin problemas, a pesar de que su ropa ahora le quedaba muy grande para su cuerpo actual, desplego unos metros el enorme pergamino rojo y de este saco un kimono blanco con estampado de pétalos de cerezo acompañando de un fajín de color mismo color, se cambio de ropa y la pequeña sakura lucia muy hermosa con aquel kimono, —"¿no sé cuantos años retrocedí en el tiempo?" ...—"No puedo salir explorar no tengo suficiente chakra para defenderme". —Cerró los ojos por unos instantes. —Usaré el plan B: — se adentro al bosque hasta una zona en donde los arboles era muy altos y el follaje bloqueaba casi por completo la luz, —¡Este lugar es perfecto!—ligeramente sonrió.—Estaba de pie frente a un enorme árbol, apoyo en el suelo el enorme pergamino, lo extendió y extrajo un plano, luego distintos materiales. —Construiré en la parte más alta del árbol una casa, —desplego el plano y lo observó, —si tan solo tuviera un poco mas de chakra! —se deprimió ligeramente, y formó unos sellos con las manos y aparecieron dos clones. La autentica sakura dio instrucciones precisas a cada clon.

Sakura trabajo durante siete horas, habían logrado construir la estructura de la casa, tenía una forma hexagonal y rodeaba todo el árbol. —Solo me quedan apenas una tres horas de luz en esta parte del bosque, tendré que construir solo una habitación por el momento.— suspiro resignada ya que no podía hacer más nada debido a su falta de chakra. Paso la primera noche en el piso de lo que sería su futura habitación.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían transcurrido tres días desde su llegada al pasado y su casa del árbol estaba casi terminada, y dejó a sus clones que terminaran, mientras ella se disponía a colocar varias trampas y sensores que la alertarían de cualquier enemigo que se aproximara donde estaba su casa.

—"Colocaré muchas trampas para que nadie; se atreva a pisar esta parte del bosque durante mucho tiempo", — sonrió maliciosamente, luego de explorar y memorizar, tomo un rama y dibujo en la tierra un plano del bosque, y comenzó a marcar cada uno de los lugares donde iba colocar los sellos explosivos entre otros tipos de trampas. — se llevo las manos a la cintura y mientras admiraba orgullosa su plan. —¡Ahora vamos a ejecutarlo! — su mirada se afiló y una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en sus labios. —nuevamente del enorme pergamino rojo invocó, tres cajas que contenían cientos sellos explosivos, cientos de kunais, shuriken y otros artículos.

Tardó unas cuatros horas en colocar todas esas trampas, y regreso de nuevo a donde estaba su casa, se sorprendió al ver terminada.—"Dentro de unos meses construiré una extensión en el otro árbol", —Acumuló chakra en sus pies, y se dispuso a dar un gran salto hasta alcanzar la entrada. Alrededor de la vivienda tenía un corredor con barandales hechas de una madera oscura. El frente de la casa tenía dos ventana horizontales pequeñas, con marcos de color canela, mientras que la puerta poseía unos hermosos tallados de dos flores de cerezo, ambas ubicadas en las esquinas superior de la puerta. —"Debo comenzar a desempacar todo lo que traído". —Buscó el enorme pergamino rojo, extendió varios metros de él, y obtuvo muchas de cajas de diferentes contenidos". —¡Voy a extrañar las comodidades del futuros! —ligeramente se deprimió. —abrió una de las cajas donde estaban guardadas dos docenas de faroles circulares de tonos rosado y azul pastel. El techo de la casa era inclinado, usó las vigas de madera, y fue colocando un par de faroles en cada espacio de la casa. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el canto de los grillos y a veces el sonido de los búhos.

Durante esa noche permaneció despierta acomodando su nuevo hogar, pero una de las trampas más lejanas se había activado, —¡Es demasiado pronto para tener invitados no deseados!— saco del pergamino una caja que tenia; un pantalón negros, franela manga larga del mismo color, sus botas ninja, una máscara con forma de gato y por ultimo saco una caja de madera que contenía dos cerbatana de precisión, y a su lado había cuatro dardos dos con una franja azul que contenía un veneno paralizante y mientras los dos restante tenía una franja roja que contenían un veneno tóxico y mortal. Salió de la casa a echar un vistazo por el bosque.

Más allá del bosque, había un río donde hacia pocas horas, una batalla de shinobis ya había finalizado, decenas cadáveres se podía apreciar, los cuervos y otros animales carroñeros estaban en pleno festín, —Su mirada se lleno de horror, pero continuo avanzando unos metros más, —"¡no me interesan esta tontas disputas entre clanes!" —Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para regresar a su casa, de pronto escucho el grito de un niño. —"¡Que hace un niños en un lugar como este!" , — dio un salta en dirección donde provenía el grito, se desplazo con agilidad y presión extraordinaria para acortar las distancias.

Estaba a unos cuarenta metros de distancia, escondió su presencia, —"son cinco uchihas es probables que dos o tres de ellos tenga sharingan, pero tengo a mi favor el factor sorpresa", — tenia acorralado al niño, formo un sello y apareció un clon le entrego la otra cerbatana y ambas apuntaron a los cuellos de los enemigos. Luego arrojo una bomba de humo, desapareció y apareció cargando en su espalda al niño con un par de años más joven que su forma actual. Obtuvo una ventaja de dos minutos los uchihas comenzaron a perseguirla pero cuando el veneno hizo efecto, su músculos se entumecieron y no pudieron continuar la persecución.

Después de correr por el bosque alrededor de una hora, Sakura se saco la máscara. —Tranquilo niño eso uchihas ya no podrán seguirnos más! —le comento para tratar de tranquilizarlo. —Estaban debajo de su casa, —Sujétate bien! —le comento. El chico se agarro de los hombros de ellas pero aun nervioso por la situación anterior cerró los ojos fuertemente. Sakura concentro chakra en sus piernas y pies para dar un gran salto y llegar fácilmente a su hogar, bajo al niño de su espalda.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos, observo a su alrededor y se sorprendió mucho de la casa del árbol... —¡Me llamo Sakura!... ¿y tu cómo te llamas? ... —Me llamo Itama.

—Mucho gusto Itama!... pasaras la noche aquí y mañana temprano te acompañare de regreso a tu hogar! — dijo Sakura sonriendo amablemente, abrió la puerta de la casa.

—Gracias por Sakura! — inclino la cabeza un poco. Cuando entro a la casa quedo fascinado nunca había estado una casa como esta!.

—Está un poco desordenado! —sonrió un poco avergonzada, por el monto de cajas dispersas por la casa.

—Sakura one-chan, no eres del país del fuego? —pregunto por curiosidad.

—¡No soy una de las pocas supervivientes de mi clan, y acabo de llegar a este bosque! —la kunoichi respondió sin dar mucho detalle de su origen, —¡Espera un momento aquí!...— lo dejo en sala de la casa. —" ese niño tiene un cabello más extraño que el mío", —este tonto pensamiento reflejo en los labios una pequeña sonrisa. Se fue a donde estaría la cocina cogió una toalla y la humedeció en el balde de agua que temprano en la mañana había recogido en el rio, también le llevo un poco de comida y una muda de ropa limpia. Fue de regreso a la sala, se sentó a un lado de Itama, —le limpio la cara y curó algunos pequeños rasguños, —Debes de tener hambre es lo único que te puedo ofrecer dos onigiris y una taza de agua. —¡Gracias Sakura...onee-chan! ... —Después de que Itama comiera, le prestó un kimono blanco y lo guio hasta su habitación, —"Este niño probablemente pertenezca al clan Senju", —Itama se acostó en el futon de su habitación.

—Sakura onee-chan, ¡gracias por todo lo que has hecho! — dijo Itama con ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. —La kunoichi lo abrigo con la sabana, —duerme tranquilo nada malo de va pasar! —sonrió tiernamente y le beso la frente, permaneció sentada a su lado en silencio hasta que se durmió.

Al día siguiente Sakura le preparan avena, y fue a despertarlo, Cuando entro a la habitación ya estaba despierto, se volvió a colocar su ropa y armadura verdosa. —¡Buenas Itama-chan! ... —¡Vamos a desayunar!, Ambos desayunaron en silencio hasta que por la mente del pequeño niño le pregunto:

—Sakura Onee-chan, ¿puedo venir a visitarte?

—La kunoichi dejo de comer, para cruzar los brazos y cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, —"Cuando salve a este niño cambie su destino, así que debería hacerme responsable", —Abrió su ojo derecho solamente y le respondió a itama, —pero debes cumplir con tres condiciones:

—La primera, cuando regreses a tu clan a los adultos le contaras una mentira de como sobreviviste en el bosque.

—La Segunda, solo le dirás la verdad de lo que paso a tu hermano mayor al cual le tengas mas confianzas, y le pedirás que venga agradecerme dentro de tres días.

—Y tres, cuando tu o tu hermano deseen venir a visitarme tendrán que esperarme a la orilla del rio, es por su seguridad!

—Escucho y pensó por unos instante las condiciones y estuvo de acuerdo, —Sakura onee-chan cumpliré con tus condiciones.

Después de eso dejaron la casa del árbol y la kunoichi lo acompaño a cruzar esta parte del bosque donde está viviendo, luego cruzaron el rio y ella se detuvo, cuando a lo lejos sintió la presencia de tres personas que se aproximaban a esta dirección—Bueno hasta aquí te acompaño!

—Gracias por todo... y la visitare en compañía de unos de mis hermanos! —dijo bastante entusiasmado por la idea.

—La kunoichi de regreso a casa pensaba en las característica desde niño le parecían especiales, Itama era un niño era tez ligeramente morenas, ojos negros y cabello corto pero con la mitad de cabello negro y la otra mitad blanca, de igual forma eran sus cejas.

()()() Clan Senju ()()()

—Los adultos del clan Senju se sorprendieron del regreso del pequeño Itama, corrió entusiasmado hasta a llegar a su casa fue recibido por su hermano tobirama y poco después por su padre. Cuando estuvo rodeado por otros adultos estaba un poco nervioso, pero el confiaba en las palabras de Sakura, así que le dijo una mentira a los adultos. Su padre y Tobirama se creyeron la mentira y se alegraron dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Se fue corriendo hacia su habitación y en el pasillo se encontró a Hashirama. Este lo abrazo, me tenía muy preocupado salimos a buscarlo pero no te encontramos por ningún lado y solo me imagine lo peor, —le comento Hashirama ya más aliviado.

Itama empujo a Hashirama a dentro de su habitación y cerró la puerta, bajo su tono de voz para que nadie más aparte de su hermano mayor lo escuchara. —La verdad es que anoche estuve a punto de morir por un grupo de uchihas adultos, pero una niña apenas dos años mayor que yo me salvo, y me llevo hasta su casa donde pase la noche. Su nombre es Sakura es muy bonita, posee un color de cabello rosado, me pidió que le dijera que fueras a darle las gracias a ella dentro de tres días.

()()()() Clan Uchiha ()()()

Dos de los cinco uchihas había muerto en el transcurso de las horas, mientras que los otros dos no se podían mover.

El resto de los adultos del clan uchiha se sorprendieron del estado de sus cinco miembros que había regresado luego de patrullar.

()()()()()

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasados los días, Sakura estaba horneado en su recién instalada estufa de leña, —"hoy tendré visita así debo tener listo unos bocadillos y té para recibirlos adecuadamente".

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios acerca de que les parecio el capitulo**

 **Cuidesen...**

 **Los veo pronto... mientras la revolucion me lo permita**

 **Bye.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Marca con forma de Rosa

**Hola a todas!**

 **Estoy actualizando mi fanfic espero que le guste este capitulo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Marca en forma de Rosa**

A media mañana Hashirama le comento a Tobirama, —Necesito que le digas a nuestro padre cualquier excusa, saldré al bosque con itama por algunas horas.

—Está bien, pero regrese antes de que anochezca! —le respondió.

Hashirama e Itama dejaron su clan para viajar en dirección al rio donde esperarían a que apareciera Sakura al medio día.

Apareció detrás de ellos un chico de la misma edad que hashirama, pero con la diferencia de su cabello era negro y puntiagudo... —¡Hola!...nos volvemos a ver... —Estooo... —se llevo una mano a la cintura

—Hashirama.

—¿Que hay sentado? ... y ¿quién es él? — echo mirada hacia un lado.

—El es mi hermano menor, se llama Itama

—Estamos esperando a una persona

Pasaron algunos minutos de pronto una sobra salió del bosque dio un salto y aterrizo a unos escasos metro de ellos, —Lo siento! ... disculpen por el retraso.

Itama se acerco a donde estaba sakura y la abraza por la cintura, —Hola Itama! —le acaricia su extraño cabello bicolor. —Separo de ella y dijo él es mi hermano mayor!

—Me llamo Hashirama! ... y él es mi amigo

—Me llamo Madara, —mientras cruzaba los brazos

—Gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Sakura, Si gustan venir a mi casa les he preparado algo delicioso, —cuando entremos al bosque debe venir detrás de mi ya que lugar donde vivo está rodeado de trampas.

—Los tres niños asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a seguir a sakura se tardaron aproximadamente un hora y media en llegar al gran árbol donde residía. —Hemos llegado a mi casa!

Madara y Hashirama estaba un poco confundidos, no apreciaban ninguna casa frente a ellos, solo se encontraba un enorme árbol en comparación con el resto.

—¡Pero aquí no hay nada! — se quejo al molesto.

—Itama soltó una carcajada...

—Sakura solo sonrió y levanto su brazo señalando hacia arriba. . . —Aquí arriba se encuentra mi casa, seguido dio un salto hasta llegar pasillo que estaba fuera de la casa. Luego los tres niños la siguieron, miraba con mucha curiosidad

Abrió la puerta y en el interior de la casa aun más bonito, había algunos artículos que jamás había vistos.—Adelante! —los guio hasta la sala. Los niños se sentaron uno al lado del otro en sofá grande. —Ya regreso! — dijo la kunoichi mientras caminaba. Después de algunos minutos, Sakura apareció una bandeja con tazas de té y un plato con galletas de arroz con glaseado de azúcar y otras con una ligera polvoreada de pimienta negra.

—¿Vive aquí sola? —Hashirama, fue el primero en preguntar ya que sentía curiosidad por la niña.

—¡Si...mi clan se disperso! —Contesto tranquilamente

—Madara tomo una galleta salada y seguidamente pregunto, —¿No te da miedo vivir sola en el bosque?

—No es mejor vivir a veces en solo sitio, ¡que vivir viajando constantemente!

—Sakura, onee-chan, esta deliciosas! —Itama probo una galleta dulce.

—Hashirama, oni-san, vendré varias veces a entrenar con sakura, onee-chan!

—Está bien, pero solo si Sakura está de acuerdo! - Hashirama dio su consentimiento, continuo saboreando el té.

—¡Por mí no tengo problemas! — dijo con una ligera sonrisa la kunoichi que mantenía un semblante tranquila y educada como la adulta que era, a pesar su apariencia actual sea el de una niña.

—Esta deliciosa la galletas, Madara sin darse cuenta ya estaba probando la segunda galleta.

—Gracias Sakura Chan, por salvar a mi hermano pequeño.

—Sakura bebió un sorbo de té, y los observaba atentamente a cómo reaccionaba. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, —Bueno es tiempo de que los acompañe de regreso a la Salida.

—¡Yo me he aprendido la mitad del camino hasta aquí! —Dijo Hashirama ligeramente orgulloso de sus palabras.

—Eso no es nada Hashirama, ¡yo me aprendido más de la mitad del camino hasta aquí! —Madara, ríe orgulloso posando sus manos en la cintura.

—¡Déjense de tonterías de igual forma yo los acompañare hasta salida! —ligeramente los regaño y seguido dio un salto y se dejo caer suavemente al suelo para bajar del árbol. Los tres niños bajaron del árbol y la siguieron por el bosque hasta luego de dos horas camino estaban de regreso en el bosque.

—Hasta mañana Sakura onee-chan. —Itama sonreía feliz y agitada su mano al otro lado del río.

—Madara...¡te espero Mañana Hashirama aquí para comenzar nuestro entrenamiento! —apuntando su dedo índice en dirección a Hashirama.

Espero que los tres niños se alejara de lugar y uso un jutsu de tele transportación para llegar en un parpadeó a su casa. —¡Estoy agotada! — De nuevo su cuerpo se encogió su cuerpo tenia la apariencia de una niña de seis años. Se metió a la tina a darse un baño. —Me sorprendí al enterarme que había salvado a hermano mejor del dios de los shinobis... es decir Hashirama Senju y otro niño de cabello picudo negro era nada más y nada menos que Madara Uchiha.

—"Tengo una oportunidad única, que comenzó a partir de hoy quiero que confíen en mi cada vez más, para poder intervenir y corregir algunas situaciones que ocurrieron en la historia de estos dos poderoso clanes, tengo que asegurarme de fortalecer sus lazos entre los tres". —suspiro y termino de darse un baño, al entrar ala habitación se seco con la toalla y se coloco una pijama de dos piezas de tono verde pastel con estampado de pétalos de flores, seguido de eso se acostó boca arriba en la cama. A los pocos minutos de haberse acostado en la cama se quedo dormido profundamente dormida.

— _Dentro del sueño de la kunoichi resonaron varias veces estas palabras; Pequeña rosa rosada... tu destino y el de tus seres queridos siempre podrás cambiar, deberás estar preparada para las consecuencia._

— _De pronto Sakura, abrió los ojos estaba frente a un lago, su apariencia se reflejaba en el agua. De pronto una anciana de largo blanco pero con un mecho de cabello cerca de su rostro de un tono azulado oscuro.— sujeto la mano izquierda de la kunoichi._

— _A partir tiene un ahora tendrás que recorrer un duro camino, si deseas salvar a tus seres queridos y a ti misma, ¡mi pequeña Rosa rosada! — menciono la extraña anciana._

—Despertó sobresaltada y con el cuello con una capa fina de sudor, —apoyo los dos pies en el suelo, para después levantarse de la cama y encender la luz, se sorprendió y se asusto la mano que aquella misteriosa anciana la había sujetado en el sueño, había aparecido una marca con forma de rosa.

—"ese sueño marco el inicio a lo que sería la nueva vida que debía afrontar Sakura, si cambia el destino de sus seres queridos".

* * *

 **Hasta la proxima actualizacion**

 **bye**


	5. Capitulo 4: Entrenando al pequeño Senju

**Hola a todos aqui les dejo la actualizacion de mi fic!**

 **Disculpen la demora!**

* * *

Capitulo 4: **Entrenado al pequeño Senju**

Por lo general Itama era el más dormilón de sus hermanos, pero a partir de este día lo dejaría de ser, se levanto bien temprano y cumplía con su obligaciones con el clan, al terminarlas comía su desayuno, luego salió a escondida para evitar las preguntas de los adultos de su clan, —"¡Hoy comenzaré el entrenamiento con Sakura onee chan!", —apresuro por el lado del bosque. Después de haber caminado por una hora llego a la orilla del río. Se sentó cruzando las piernas mientras que esperaba que apareciera su nueva maestra.

—Lo siento Itama! —apareció Sakura con la respiración agitada y en su espalda un morral. —El chico se coloco de pie y sacudió su ropa, — ¿en qué parte iremos a entrenar?

—Conseguí un buen lugar para entrenar se encuentra al oeste de aquí a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, — ambos shinobis avanzaron por el bosque en silencio, hasta llegar al sitio era una montaña que se encontraba al final del bosque. Sakura retiro de sus hombros el morral y apoyarlo en el tronco de un árbol. Antes de comenzar el entrenamiento la kunoichi le explico algunos movimientos de estiramiento para los brazos, piernas y pies. Al terminar de realizar los ejercicios. — ¡Como es tu primer día de entrenamiento conmigo!, ¡comenzaremos con mejorar tu taijitsu durante una semana y dependiendo de tu progreso la siguiente semana te enseñare jutsu! — La expresión corporal y el tono de voz de sakura reflejaba su seriedad y madurez a pesar de su cuerpo era el de una niña de once años a próximamente. — Itama estaba frente a ella, con una distancia de tres metros. — ¡Itama quiero que intentes darme con tu mejor golpe!

—El niño del cabello bicolor, frunció el ceño y apretó su puño derecho y corrió en dirección a la kunoichi para propinarle un puñetazo en el estomago. Sakura esquivo fácilmente ese primer golpe y seguido del segundo puñetazo, Itama siguió intentando se giro hacia un lado trato de propinarle una patada en la espalda. Sakura salto y se alejo del chico. —Eres bueno en taijitsu pero aun te falta mejorar aun mas, ¡así que trabajaremos en corregir tus fallas! —Sonríe, y se lleva las manos a la cintura. — ¡Ahora tu intentaras esquivar tres golpes míos seguidos, así que prepárate! — Sonríe ligeramente maliciosa, —"¡Esto va hacer muy divertido!".— Itama sube la guardia y fija su mirada en Sakura. Justo en ese momento ella aumenta su velocidad distribuyendo más chakra por sus piernas, logrando desaparecer por unos segundos.

()()()() **En otro lugar de esa misma montaña** ()()()

También se encontraban entrenando los dos niños más talentosos del clan Uchiha y Senju instruyéndose como amigos y rivales. Ambos niños tenía un excelente nivel de taijutsu.

()()()() **Clan Koumori** ()()()()()

En una cueva alumbrada con algunas antorchas, un anciano se encontraba sentado en un polvoriento y antiguo trono.

—¿Gran maestro me ha llamado? — aquel hombre joven, realizo una reverencia y apunto su mirada al suelo. —Si, Kurogane infórmale al consejo del clan que hace unos días el cielo se abrió hacia el este, esa es la señal que estábamos esperando desde hace tanto tiempo. Deben enviar a unos shinobis a investigar en la zona.

—¡Como ordene! — Realizo una pequeña reverencia moviendo la cabeza antes de retirarse frente al anciano. Se alejo de la cueva y regreso donde estaban las viviendas del clan, al final del grupo de viviendas se podía apreciar fácilmente una mansión de tres niveles con tallado de madera antiguo. —Se adentro a la mansión y abrió las puertas, hasta la gran sala donde estaba ubicando 5 hombres de diferentes edades pero muy influyente dentro del clan.

—Con permiso, — ligeramente inclino la cabeza hacia abajo. El gran maestro me informo hace unos minutos, que hace unos días el cielo se abrió hacia el este, esa es la señal que estábamos esperando. Uno de los cinco sujeto apoyo sus manos en la mesa, —Tenemos que investigar si a llegado la mensajera del clan Rosa, aquella que se describen las viejas profecías.

—otro sujeto del lado izquierdo de la mesa, — ¿qué haremos si verdaderamente apareció? —pregunto un poco nerviosa ante la idea.

—Enviaremos a dos de nuestros shinobis a investigar la zona y encuentran al mensajero. —dijo el hombre de cabello castaño pero con ropa ligeramente desgastada.

—¿cómo reconoceremos al mensajero del clan de la Rosa? —intervino el más joven de todos.

—Los mensajeros son personas diferentes posee algún poder o conocimiento especial y en algún lugar de su cuerpo aparece una marca en forma de rosa. — respondió el líder del clan. —por eso necesitamos capturar a esa persona. —luego golpeo la mesa en forma autoritaria. — Kurogane para esta misión Yura será tu compañera y reporten cualquier novedad que tenga al respecto.

—Como orden,—realizo un reverencia y se retiro de la sala, para buscar a su compañera.

()()()()()

Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegando así el final del primer día de entrenamiento de Itama con la kunoichi. La ropa del pequeño niño de cabello bicolor está bastante sucios y con algunos cortes.

—¡Gracia Sakura onee-chan por entrenarme! — inclino un poco la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

—¡Te acompañare al otro extremo de río Itama! —se acerco y los despeino ligeramente mientras sonreía. —otra cosa mas Itama, tu siguiente entrenamiento será dentro de dos días. — comento Sakura, mientras se colocaba el morral en la espalda.

—¿porque tanto, tiempo sakura onee-chan? —la duda y curiosidad se reflejaba en el rostro del niño.

—Lo hago con la intención de que no te descubra tu padre o hermano mayor, y no pases un mal momento. — comento ella mientras se adelantaba un par de pasos.

—¡Sakura onee-chan, siempre pensando en todo!... —sonreía, mientras continuaba caminando.

La kunoichi se despidió agitando su mano, mientras lo vigilaba, y poco a poco se fue alejando hasta perderlo de vista.

()()()() **Al anochecer** ()()()()

—Itama al llegar a su casa entro muy silenciosamente para que su padre no lo regañara por llegar tarde, se quito las sandalias y subió camino a su habitación. — ¿qué tal te fue en tu primer día de entrenamiento? —me preguntaba Hashirama apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Sakura onee-chan es muy habilidosa hoy estuve entrenando taijitsu con ella, pero medio una paliza! — sonría ligeramente avergonzado y la mirada apuntado al suelo.

—¡Ve a darte un baño!... y no te preocupes por nuestro padre se encuentra reunido con los demás adultos.

()()()()()

—"Estoy agotada hace tiempo que no me sentía así", — dio un salto hacia el gran árbol, abrió la puerta de su casa y encendió un par de velas alrededor de su hogar para iluminar, se quito las sandalias, caminado descalza hasta el baño preparo la tina. —"lo próximo a en soñarle a Itama será jutsu de alguno de los elementos".

()()()()

 **Un mes y medio después...**

Itama había mejora mucho en el taijitsu y ninjitsu, todo esto fue debido al entrenamiento de la Sakura.

—"Desde que coloque una barrera en la zona donde entreno a Itama, el imbécil de Tobirama a dejado de seguir a su hermano menor, continuaré colocando un tiempo más hasta que considere todas las habilidades mejoren". —Buenos días Itama-kun! — sonríe y despeina al niño.

—Hoy tendremos un entrenamiento diferente, rastraremos a tu hermano Hashirama que se encuentra en algún lugar de la montaña que esta detrás de nosotros.

—Yo soy pésimo en percepción y rastreo de enemigos— dijo el niño ligeramente avergonzado pateando una piedrita que estaba cerca de su pie derecho.

—Los ninja sensoriales tienen ventaja al detectar al enemigo por su chakra, pero eso no quiere decir que los otro ninja no puedan llegar a usar jutsu de detección, ¡te mostrare que si se puede! —aprieta un poco las dos mejilla de itama por unos segundos. Seguido de forma un par de sellos _Kanchi no jutsu_ , —cerro los ojos y se concentro en buscar el chakra de Hashirama y Madara. —¡los he encontrado, vamos itama! — comenzó a correr en dirección de la montaña.

—El niño bicolor salió de unos arbusto...— ¡te encontré hermano! —sonriendo alegremente.

—Hashirama y Madara detuvieron su pelea de entrenamiento, —¡¿cómo llegaste aquí, Itama?!

—¡con ayuda de sakura onee-chan he llegado a hasta aqui! — el niño la busco por su alrededor pero no estaba. Madara se acerco a saludar al chico. —¡Hola! ... ¡me buscaban! —estaba de pie en una rama de un árbol cercano.

—¡Baja de ahí, te puedes caer! —Hashirama está un poco preocupado.

—¡La niña cruzo los brazos no quiero!...—cruzo los brazos e intentaba apoyar su espalda árbol, se resbala y cae del árbol. El primero reaccionar fue Madara dio un salto y cargo a sakura entre sus brazos. Ella se sorprendió de quien la había salvado y ligeramente sus mejillas se enrojecieron. —Sakura apoyo los pies en el suelo para colocarse de pie, estaba a punto de agradecerle a Madara. Cuando fue interrumpida de pronto por dos sujetos con vestimenta purpura y mantenía su rostro oculto bajo una máscara. Los cuatro se colocaron en formación en circulo para cubrir todos los ángulos y poder apoyarse sin problemas. —Por dentro de mi kimono tenia sellos donde podía ocultar fácil armas sin ser detectadas, les arroje a Madara, Hashirama e Itama un kunai, dentro de las mangas de mi kimono ocultaba mi daga.

Uno de los shinobis salto sobre Hashirama con intensiones de propinarle una patada, para separarlo de la formación, mientras Madara peleaba con el otro sujeto. Sakura e Itama se mantenía alerta para prestarle apoyo atento, —"increíble lo bien que puede pelear a su edad, no por nada son los ancestro de konoha". A la final del combate sufrió un pequeño rasguño en la cara Itama, producto de un choque de kunais. La kunoichi se acerco al niño de cabello bicolor, acumulo un poco de chakra verde en su dedo índice y medio, para curar el pequeño rasguño, que se cerró en pocos segundos como si nada y sin dejar ningún tipo de cicatriz en el rostro.

— _"no puede ser esa niña es la mensajera y tiene un extraño chakra" —uno de los shinobis enemigo uso una técnica para ver algo alcance._

—¿Como hiciste eso, me puedes enseñar ese jutsu? —preguntaba asombrando.

—¡Con esa técnica se podrían salvar muchas vidas! — dijo Madara, acercando un poco más.

—Gracias Sakura onee chan, ¿por qué ese chakra es verde?

—"Rayos no debí dejar que viviera mi chakra verde", — etto... es una técnica especial de donde vengo y no puedo enseñarlas otros. Pero si alguna vez necesita mi ayuda para curar una herida grave pueden acudir a mí, — dijo sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

—¡Lo tendremos en cuenta! — dijeron al unisonó Hashirama e Itama.

—¡Está bien! —dijo Madara.

—Ya se está haciendo tarde que mejor que cada uno regrese a sus hogares! — dijo Sakura.

—Itama ven, ¡nos vamos! —comento Hashirama por la hora.

—¡Madara debería acompañar a Sakura de camino hacia tu lado! —Sugirió Hashirama.

—El pelinegro acepto la sugerencia de su amigo sin refutar, debió que hace unos minutos estaba en peligro. —¡Esta bien! — apoyo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Los dos Senju se despidieron y se marcharon en direcciones contraria a la que se dirigían Sakura y Madara.

()()()() **Clan Senju** ()()()()

Los dos niños estaban de regreso a su clan y se movieron sigilosamente hasta llegar a su casa, pero en la entrada los estaba esperando Tobirama.

—¡te has estado viendo con un chico! —pronuncio serio y con los brazo cruzados.

—Te estuve siguiendo por ordenes de mi padre! — menciono Tobirama. —¡En temas de percepción soy mejor que tu! — dijo ligeramente orgulloso.

Itama que también está presente en la conversación estaba nervioso, y seguramente ya estas altura su padre ya estaba enterado de su entrenamiento con sakura. Los tres hermanos entraron a la casa y se sentaron frente a su padre.

—Últimamente salías muy a menudo, pensé que estaba pasando algo... e investigue a ese chico, es del clan Uchiha. —Hashirama se sorprendió y una ligera gota de surdo recorría su frente, —además acabo con la vida de algunos adultos de nuestro clan. —No podía creer las palabras que le contaba su padre. —apretó ligeramente su puño.

—Es un ninja con gran talento desde que nació.—menciono el padre de Hashirama. —¡No pareces muy sorprendido!

—¡No lo sabía!... creo que él tampoco. —declaro Hashirama apuntado la mirada al suelo.

—Los clanes senju y uchiha son enemigos... Aun no le he dicho esto a los demás adultos, si lo llegan a descubrir te acusaran de traidor.

—Consigue información del clan uchiha y regresa y si descubre mátalo... esto es una mision! —le ordeno su padre.

—"Mátalo" ...—el rostro de Hashirama, se lleno de terror.

()()()() **En el bosque** ()()()()

Sakura y Madara se desplazaba entre las ramas de los arboles en silencio hasta que llegaron a la mitad del bosque y fue donde se detuvieron, —Hasta aquí te puedo acompañar—dijo Madara con aquel aire despreocupado, media vuelta para tomar la dirección de su clan. Sakura le sujeto la mano... —espera Madara! —estaba un poco nerviosa. —¡Gracias por salvarme y también protegerme! —se acerco a Madara y lo sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla, y soltó su mano.

—El Uchiha se sonrojo ligeramente y nervioso sonreía... —¡no fue nada! —agito su mano y se despidió de Sakura, pero su corazón por primera vez latía aceleradamente. Se fue alejando hasta perderse de vista.

—"Sakura es una tonta ya eres una mujer, no deberías estar comportándote como una niña". — al llegar a su hogar se arrojo boca arriba la cama.

 **Al día siguiente...**

—Sakura había llegando temprano al rio para tomar recoger agua en unos balde, cuando siente el chakra de Hashirama y Madara, —"me acercare a saludarlos...pera siento que los siguen otros chakras mas, probablemente su clanes ya lo descubrieron, lo mejor será ocultarme". — corrió en dirección a un árbol dio un salto para subirse a la rama de un árbol y esconder su chakra.

Madara y Hashirama estaba frente a frente pero separados por el rio, —Es un poco pronto, ¡¿te parece si intercambiamos piedras?! —comento seriamente el Uchiha.

—Si... —Hashirama busco dentro de su camisa la roca. Ambos arrojaron la ronca y cada uno recibió la roca del otro con un mensaje oculto. los dos se percataron de la advertencia.

—¡He recordado algo urgente que debo hacer! —dándole la espalda al senju y agitado su mano.

—ahí, si? ... ¡bueno, entonces yo también me voy! —ambos niños dieron un salto a gran velocidad para alejarse.

Pero padre de Hashirama lo estaba vigilando y estaba preparando para atacar se trajo a sus dos hijos. —¡¿Quieren escapar?!

—¡Hashirama se lo ha dicho! ... ¡Vamos Tobirama, Itama!

—Si — los dos niños respondieron al unisonó.

Ambos padres estaban de pie en el rio, frente a frente esperando la primera para iniciar la batalla y a unos pasos alejado de ellos, dispuesto a luchar Tobirama e Izuna, el que estaba un poco mas rezagado era Itama que desde el principio no quería participar el plan de su padre, pero no podía negar ya que las consecuencias serian peor. Una pequeña hoja cayó en el agua, la usaron como señal para comenzar el combate entre eternos enemigos.

—¡Paren! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo Madara y Hashirama.

— _La kunoichi se encontraba sentada en una rama de un árbol cercano a la orilla del río, observando atentamente aquella pelea, —"estoy segura los adultos van a atacar a los niños, ya que cualquiera sabe que la debilidad de un padre en una batalla son sus hijos, no quiero que Itama o Madara salga herido"._

Cualquier de los shinobis que cometiera un solo error podía traer consecuencia fatales de vida o muerte, pero ambos adultos sabían... Que si mataban a sus hijos ante sus propios ojos, era posible que se distrajera un instante. —Ambos adultos saltaron por encima y arrojaron sus armas con intención de herir a los niños que también tenía su propio combate, en ese momento Madara y Hashirama no dudaron ni un segundo en arrojar las rocas para desviar y proteger a sus hermanos.

— _Sakura bajo del árbol y permaneció alerta para tener que ayudar alguno de sus amigos, así que tomo una roca._

Pero tajima Uchiha no se quedaría con esa saco un kunai oculto y lo arrojo en dirección de Itama. —"No voy a permitir que le hagan daño", —sakura arrojo la roca en dirección al kunai que se dirigía hacia Itama, logrando que desviara su trayectoria. Sakura se alejo del lugar, había revelado su posición pero así seguir observado aquella batalla. Itama, se imagino quien fue la persona que lo había protegido una vez más.

—No permite que nadie hiera a mi hermano pequeño, ¡sea quien sea!— dijo alterado Madara que se coloco por delante de Itama.

—Lo mismo digo! — dijo Hashirama, de igual forma colocándose por delante de su hermano.

Madara bajo la mirada y dijo...—Parece que no conseguiremos hacer realidad eses estúpido sueño, ni alcanzarlo.

—Madara...

—No duro demasiado tiempo, pero me alegro por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. —¡Si continuamos peleando, perderemos! — dijo Madara.

—¡Retirémonos! —dijo Tajima.

—Adiós... —Madara le dio la espalda a los senju.

—Eres un Senju... ojala hubiera podido ser diferente. Pero los Senju mataron a mis hermanos. —Madara permanecía de espalda con los ojos cerrados.

—Y a tu hermano los mato un Uchiha.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos será en el campo de batalla... Senju Hashirama.

—Yo soy Uchiha Madara— abrió los ojos en ese momento y su sharingan había despertado.

— _"vaya fue en este momento que despertó el sharingan Madara"._

Después de ese incidente entre ambos clanes deje pasar dos semanas, antes de de retomar el entrenamiento de Itama, para luego tomar una decisión de hacer un viaje para investigar el clan que me ataco nuevamente hace unos días.

—"Debo regresa aquí antes que de que muera Izuna, debo evitar a toda acosta que eso ocurra".

* * *

 **Gracias por leer el fic no se olviden de comentar**

 **y nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion**

 **bye!**

 **:)**


	6. Capitulo 5: Cartas

**Hola a todos!**

 **Este fin de semana me he dedicado muy fielmente actualizar mi Fics, aqui les traigo la continuacion**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Cartas**

Después del incidente con los uchihas y senjus, continúe entrenando a Itama dos semanas más, pero al final del último día de entrenamiento tome la decisión de viajar. —"No puedo seguir quedándome aquí, ese par de shinobis van a volver para capturarme y no sé el motivo". —Caminaba de un lado al otro con los ojos cerrados, para ordenar sus pensamientos, —"Si me voy de viaje le será más difícil encontrarme. Recogeré mis cosas y solo dejare algunos muebles en la casa. Me iré de viaje cuando termine guardar todo lo necesario en el pergamino, pero debo regresar aquí antes de que ocurra la muerte de Izuna". —Abrió los ojos y se detuvo, apoyo sus dos manos en la cintura. —Busco su enorme pergamino rojo al pasar las horas, poco a poco fue guardando todas sus pertenencias en las cajas y por ultimo regresarlas dentro del pergamino.

La kunoichi preparo dos pequeñas bolsitas tela una de color azul marino con una cinta dorada, dentro contenía un sello de protección con unos pétalos de cerezo, luego la segunda bolsita estaba hecha con una tela de color vino tinto con una cinta dorada, dentro contenía un sello de curación con pétalos cerezo para darle un agradable aroma.

Transcurrieron doce horas y ya todo su equipaje estaban listo para emprender el viajes pero antes pasaría despedirse de sus amigos, —Se desplazo a una impresiónate velocidad por el bosque donde estaba ubicado el clan Senju, se movía con mucho cuidado y sigilo para no ser descubierta por los adultos, hasta que logro llegar sin problemas donde vivía Itama le hizo una señal con el reflejo de la luz para poder encontrarse en un lugar a solas.

—Sakura onee chan, ¡¿qué haces aquí, es muy peligroso?! —Estaba nervioso y preocupado, que fueran descubierto por su padre o algún otro adulto.

—Venia despedirme, mañana en la mañana me voy de viajes, viene para entregarte este talismán! —sonríe y le entrega un saquito de tela color vino tinto, lo abraza con una mano y con la otra lo despeina un poco. —Solo debes usar el contenido de esta bolsita cuando sufras alguna herida grave. —le explico la kunoichi.

—Lo llevare siempre conmigo Sakura onee chan—ligeramente sonrojado.

—Te enviare una carta una vez a la semana con un ave mensaje. —comento Sakura mientras se separaba del niño.

—¿Cuando regresaras? —Pregunto entristecido el pequeño Itama.

—regresare dentro de un par de años. —dijo la kunoichi muy confiada en sus palabras.

Formo unos sellos y desapareció, de nuevo en el bosque estaba cruzando el río para dirigirse ahora al territorio Uchiha. Se movió como una sombra a través de los árboles para poder buscar y localizar a Madara. Después de buscarlos por unos quince minutos lo encontró en un jardín que estaba alejado entrenado.

—Dio un salto y apareció detrás de Madara, este sitio una presencia y la ataco con un kunai cerca del cuello. —Ella lo esquivo sin problemas—¡Soy yo Sakura!—pronuncio en voz baja.

—¡lo siento Sakura!, ¡¿por qué viniste aquí es muy peligroso?! —cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—He venido a despedirme—Comento Sakura. —saca de bolsillo una bolsita de tela de color azul marino con una cinta dorada. —He traído un talismán de protección, llévalo siempre contigo.

—¡Gracias no debiste molestarte! —ligeramente se sonrojo y recibió el talismán.

—¡Es peligroso para una niña viajar sola! —comento un poco preocupado el Uchiha tratando de persuadir a la chica.

—¡Yo sé cuidarme sola no es la primera vez que lo hago!—"¡No soy una niña! .. ¡demonios!.. si no fuera por este estúpido efecto secundario no tendría esta apariencia!". — sonríe ligeramente, mientras se lleva las mano a la cintura. —Te enviare un par de cartas con un ave mensajera.

—¿Cuando regresaras?—pregunto curioso Madara.

—¡dentro de un par de años! —apoyo su mano derecha en cintura, demostrando que tenia la confianza necesaria para cumplir su palabra.

—¡porque tanto tiempo! —se sorprendió el Uchiha y la sujeto por los hombros.

—Tengo que investigar algunos asuntos y también debo entrenar, pero te prometo regresar. —comento la kunoichi y dándole esperanza para un reencuentro. Antes de marcharse lo abrazo por unos segundos y luego se alejo agitando su mano.

A la mañana siguiente cubrió los poco muebles que quedaba en su casa con sabanas blancas para protegerlos. —"¡Volveré a este lugar algún día!". —Cerró la puerta tras de sí, salto en dirección al suelo y alejarse a su casa.

()()()() **1 semana después** ()()()

Los días pasaron rápidamente para la kunoichi y realizo una pausa en su viaje, para alojarse en un pueblo en las montañas al noroeste del país de fuego. Los dos días de estadía de la kunoichi fue una cabaña que le pertenecía a una anciana que había ayudado en el camino a subir la montaña, su habitación estaba en el segundo nivel poseía una vista preciosa a las montañas,— sentada frente a una mesa escribiendo sus primeras cartas. la brisa ligeramente fría de la mañana entraba por la ventana balanceando los rebeldes mechones de cabello de la pelirosada.

 _Hola Itama y Hashirama!_

 _Estoy bien, en estos momentos me encuentro en la montañas del noroeste, pronto llegare al país del Rayo he conocido algunas personas buenas que me ayudado, pero también he visto conflicto entre otros clanes. Y en cada lugar que paso aprendo un poco más de los shinobis. Mi viaje continúa en dirección al país de la hierba._

 _Cuídense mucho y esperen mi siguiente carta._

 _Mis mejores deseos..._

 _Fin._

Descanso por dos días en aquel pueblo y continuo su camino al país del Rayo, mientras más se adentraba al país se volvía más peligroso. Fue cuando escucho la información de un muy poderoso Kekkei Genkai del Clan Chinoike, que algunos shinobis lo comparaba con el clan Uchiha.

—"Con mi cuerpo actual creo que no será un problema investigar ese clan" , — al observa su figura reflejada en el rio, era de una niña de unos diez años, vestía un pequeño y sencillo kimono color turquesa con estampado de pétalos amarillos. La kunoichi se desvió de su camino. Para entrar en el bosque se detiene para tomar de los arboles algunas frutas. Cuando de pronto escucha el grito de una niña, —acumula un poco mas de chakra en sus piernas y acelera el paso y observa a una pequeña perseguida por un enjambre de abejas. —"Rayos esa abejas son peligrosas algunas estas abejas tienen veneno". —Apresuro el paso y tomo la mano de la niña peli castaña y ambas echaron a correr en dirección al rio arriba, —Sakura arroja contra un árbol su morral y el gran pergamino rojo, al liberarse del peso cargo a la pelicastaña en su espalda, corrio todo lo que pudo hasta que el camino se agoto dejándolas acorraladas en el extremo de una cascada o ser picadas por las abejas.—"No hay otra alternativa", — se saltaron al agua, donde permanecieron sumergida por unos minutos hasta que las abejas se fueron de los alrededores. —¡Gracias por salvarme!

Ambas se quitaron los kimonos y los colocaron encima de una roca para esperar que fueran secados por los calor del sol . — ¿Es la primera vez que te veo por estos alrededores? —se sentó en el suelo con las piernas juntas, mientras observaba de abajo hacia arriba a Sakura.—Tu color de cabello es muy raro! — la niña peli castaña observa con curiosidad.

—Sakura sonrió ligeramente, sujeto su cabello y exprimió con ambas manos, para sacar el excedente de agua. — Si estoy de camino para encontrarme con mis abuelos. —¡Ten mucho cuidado con las abejas que molestaste!, hace media hora atrás, las abejas soldados contiene un aguijón con veneno. —le advirtió, y seguidamente se sentó en el suelo.

—Gracias por salvarme y por la información! —asintió con la cabeza, luego sujetando su cabello y exprimirlo. — Me llamo Meiko Chi… gusto en conocerte! —En su rostro se dibujo una sincera sonrisa.

—Encantada de conocerte, Soy Sakura!.

—¿Sakura-chan, tienes donde pasar la noche?

—Pues… la verdad no tengo donde y no tengo mucho dinero—respondió con preocupación. Luego estar secos sus kimonos y vestirse nuevamente, Meiko toma de la mano Sakura y la conduce hasta la entrada de su clan, — Sakura-chan espérame aquí, tratare de convencer a mis padres que dejen quedar esta noche.

—Sakura esperaba sentada en la rama de un árbol, formo un sello y apareció un clon, dándole ordenes para buscar su pergamino y morral. —el clon se alejo y poco a poco desaparecer a la vista de la chica. De pronto aparecieron dos sujetos cargado a otro con heridas por todo el cuerpo pero la más grave era la que tenía en el pecho. —"Este sujeto debe tener una hemorragia interna actual, si no se le trena la sangre y se le coloca una transfusión de sangre

El clan que Sakura estaba buscando era la familia de Meiko, pude entrar sin problemas y quedarme por unos cuatros días.

Por las noches esperaba que Meiko se durmiera y escribía un algunas líneas en mi diario.

 _El Clan Chinoike al igual que otros clanes de esta época, los adultos no viven más de los cuarenta años de edad. Hasta el momento solo he visto dos ancianos mayores de sesenta años ellos cumplen la función de reparar las armas y armaduras de los miembros del clan._

Cerró su diario, para escribir la siguiente carta destinada para Madara.

 _Hola Madara!_

 _¡Me encuentro bien!...Actualmente estoy en el país del Rayo, cuando viajo atravesando las montaña a veces resulta un poco aburrido, no tengo nadie con quien hablar, he pasado por algunos problemas pero nada grave._

 _¡Cuídate mucho!_

 _Mis mejores deseo para ti!_

 _Fin._

 _La pequeña Sakura ayudo un poco con sus conocimientos de medicina aquellos que fueron heridos en batalla. Lo que le permitió dejar una buena imagen de ella. Se despidió de Meiko y continuo su camino al País de la Hierba._

 _Sus sospechas fueron acertadas el clan de Meiko era el clan de los Rumores, —"admito que es muy poderoso su_ Kekkei Genkai, y puede estar a la par de un sharingan de tres aspas, pero este probablemente será superado por el maguekyou sharingan, me gustaría contar con más tiempo a estudiar los efectos secundarios que posee".

 _Al amanecer del cuarto día Sakura, se vistió con kimono corto de color azul celeste y estampado de hojas de bambú, se realizo una trenza en cabello y de nuevo portaba su morral y pergaminos rojo en su espalda. —escribió una nota..._

 _¡Querida Meiko!_

 _¡Gracias por alojarme en tu casa, fue muy divertido pasar estos dias contigo!_

 _¡Te deseo una larga y feliz vida!_

 _¡Cuidate!_

 _Tu amiga Sakura._

 _Despidió de los padre de Meiko y abandono el clan para continuar su viaje con destino al país de la Hierba._

 _()()()()_ _ **4 meses después**_ _())()()_

— _No dejen escapar a la Kunoichi del clan de la Rosa Azul! —_

— _¡Si! — otros cuatro shinobis con vestimenta purpura y capucha negra en rostros. Perseguían a Sakura._

— _"Rayos!" , —Mientras que corría a gran velocidad esquivando kunais, shuriken hasta a veces sellos explosivos._

— _"Son demasiados shinobis para encargarme yo sola, lo ubico que puedo hacer huir". —El cuerpo de la kunoichi tenía varios rasguño alrededor de piernas y brazos. Realizo un salto y regreso al suelo para seguir corriendo y salir de espeso bosque el cual estaba siendo perseguida._

 _Dos shinobis de vestimenta purpura saltaron encima de ella para intentar atraparla, esquivo sin problema que venía por el lado izquierdo, el lado derecho le lanzo un par de puñetazo que fueron detenido por el enemigo, así decidió atacar con una pata en dirección al estomago y dejarlo fuera de combate._

 _Arrojaron muy cerca de ella un par de kunais con sellos en la tierra que desquebrajaron el suelo y la hicieron caer en una profunda oscuridad, intento hacer algunas maniobra en el aire para evitar una caída tan aparatosa, —abrió y extendió varios metros del pergamino hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba e invoco un arpón con una cuerda atada en el extremo de este, que disparo a lo parecía ser la paredes de la cueva. Logro engancharse y evitar la caída pero no de las otras consecuencias que podían presentarse, su hombro izquierdo se impacto con la pared. —¡Ahhh! —un grito de dolor que erizo su piel producto del dolor, —Acumulo un poco de chakra en la planta de sus pies y bajo sin mas percances al final de la cueva._

— _Cof cof! —busco entre los objetos sellados dentro del pergamino, algo que le resultar útil, encontró una lámpara de mecha, —"Hoy pasare la noche en esta cueva",—Formo unos sellos y usando su control de chakra, creó una pequeña llama para encender la lámpara. —Retiro de sus hombros su morral y se sentó en el frio suelo de la cueva, acumulo chakra verde en la palma de su mano derecha y apoyarlo en su hombro lastimado que tenía un moretón de tono purpura y se estaba inflamado.—Una mueca de dolor se reflejaba en su rostro lleno de polvo y algunos rasguños. —"Esto solo fue pequeño peligro que no pude calcular". Al terminar de tratarse con jutsu medico se vendo el hombro.—¡No tengo nada mejor que hacer! —Sonrio ligeramente y saco una pluma y un trozo de papel, con la luz de la lámpara de mecha, escribió la siguiente carta para sus amigos..._

 _Hola Itama y Hashirama_

 _Como estas?_

 _Ya me encuentro mucho mejor de salud, hace dos semanas tuve dificultades en el viaje, y resulte herida pero nada grave, así que no te preocupes! en esto momento estoy la frontera del país de la tierra, cada vez estoy más cerca de descubrí quienes son mis enemigos y porque me quieren capturar._

 _¡Cuídate mucho!_

 _Tu amiga Sakura._

— _Invoco un ave con hermosas plumas de color azul, mensaje y en rollo la pequeña carta en una de las patas y está en seguida comenzó a volar._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y seguir mi fic!**

 **No se olviden de Comentar**

 **Nos Vemos en la proxima actualizacion**

 **Ciao! :)**


	7. Capitulo 6: Salvando a Izuna

Hola a todos!

Aqui estoy de regreso actualizando este fic!

* * *

 **Capitulo 6:Salvando a Izuna**

 _ **Las enormes puertas de maderas con tallado de rosas se abrierion, en el interior de las puerta se encontraba la aldea del clan de la rosa, a simple vista la un sesenta por ciento de los habitantes eran mujeres. Luego de muchos obstáculo la kunoichi había llegado a su lugar de destino. Estaba segura en este lugar encontraría seguiría respuestas, —muchas de las mujeres que observaban a la kunoichi recien llegada despejaron el camino, dando le paso a la matriarca de la aldea. Era una mujer de avanzada edad, su cabello era largo y blanco como la nieve. Sus rasgos fáciles eran finos y delicado. No sería de extrañar que esta mujer en su juventud fue capaz de dejar sin aliento a los hombres a su alrededor. Su vestimenta era un kimono blanco con bordes azul rey, con estampados de rosas azul claro.**_

— _ **¡Bienvenida ...te estado esperando! —comento la anciana amablemente. —debes tener muchas preguntas al respecto, te responderé todo a su debido tiempo, —suave y gentil sonrisa de dibujo en los labios de la anciana.**_

— _ **Yuki, acompaña a nuestra invitada una habitación donde pueda descansar, —ordeno la mujer antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a su residencia.**_

 _ **Un entre las mujeres apareció un chico de cabello negro con reflejos azules, ojos color zafiro y su edad aparente era de unos veinte años aproximadamente. Era alto delgado de tez blanca, y músculos tallados. Vestía un kimono azul marino con bordes blanco y calzaba sandalias. —La kunoichi al chico detrás del chico. Se veía a sí misma y estaba hecha un desastre, su ropa estaba sucia con barro y sangre de algunas heridas que había sufrido por las persecución. Manos y brazos con varios rasguños, —"He sido muy descuidada".**_

()()()()

Habían transcurrido ocho largos años desde que Sakura había llegado a esta época, no importaba a qué lugar del continente, viajara el conflicto entre los clanes era siempre el mismo, un ciclo de odio casi sin fin. A pesar de todo la kunoichi había logrado obtener cuatro pergaminos de diferentes clanes, con técnicas que se habían perdido en el tiempo. —"Ya va siendo tiempo que regrese a mi casa del árbol". —Sintió un poco de nostalgia —Sakura formo un sello con las manos para usar un jutsu de tele trasportación. Al gastar una gran cantidad de chakra, en su cuerpo se hizo presente el efecto secundario, en esta ocasión la apariencia de Sakura de una joven de tan solo dieciocho años. —Suspiro con resignación.

Estaba frente al bosque donde solía vivir, —"al parecer nada ha cambiado en este lugar", — atravesando el bosque hasta finalmente detenerse frente al árbol, —dio un salto y llego a su casa, busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves y abrió la puerta, todo está lleno de polvo y telarañas, — ¡Misión limpieza es lo primero que debo hacer! —fue retirando las sabanas que cubrían sus muebles. Siguió su camino hasta su habitación y dejo su morral y el enorme pergamino rojo. Pasaron las horas y poco a poco la casa volvió a su estado original.

—tomo dos trozos de papel, y escribió a las siguientes palabras;

— _Hola mis amigos Senju._

— _Me disculpo por no haber podido enviarles más cartas, pero estaba en un difícil entrenamiento. Les tengo una agradable noticia que dar, mañana estaré de regreso en mi casa del árbol, ¡espero su visita! —doblo el primer trozo de papel._

— _Suspiro, —tomo la pluma y escribió en el segundo trozo de papel..._

— _¡Hola Madara!_

— _Lo siento, por no haber seguido en contacto contigo... pero estaba ocupada en un entrenamiento._

 _Te escribo estas pocas líneas para darte una grata noticia, estaré de regreso en mi cada del árbol, ¡espero tu visita! —doblo el segundo trozo de papel. Formo un sello con las manos e invoco dos aves mensajera un de color azul y gris._

 _Al ave azul ató a su pata el primer trozo de papel que era para Itama y Hashirama. El ave gris ató en su pata el otro mensaje que estaba dirigido al uchiha._

 _()()()()_

 _ **Después que Sakura de bañara y cambiara su ropa fue guiada hasta la residencia de la matriarca. Se abrieron las puertas al lado, la anciana estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados.**_

— _ **Me llamo Mimiko, tuve una visión una semana antes de que llegaras a esta época, y sabia que vendrias a esta época. Con la intención de salvar a tu ser más querido.**_

— _ **Me llamo Sakura Haruno y vengo del futuro lejano, es cierto vine a esta epoca cambiar algunos acontecimientos del pasado.**_

— _**Puedo sentir que corazón está herido y los has encerrado para protegerte. —la mujer podía ver el interior de la kunoichi. — Sakura, debes cumplir tu objetivo de salvar la de tu ser amado antes que se borre la marca en tu mano.**_

 _ **Cuando se borre por completo, ¿qué me ocurrirá? —pregunto preocupada.**_

— _ **La marca la mayoría de las veces pasan años antes de que se borre por completo, cuando se borre por completo tu morirás... —En ese instante la anciana le mostro la palma de su mano derecha ella tambien poseia una marca de rosa y esta casi desaparecía.**_

()()()()()()

 _Itama dejo de entregar al ver el ave mensaje de Sakura...recibio el trozo de papel, al terminar de leerlo se sonrojo y abrazo el trozo de papel, —Estaba tan feliz, porque volvería ver Sakura, —dejo de entrega y fue a buscar a su hermano mayor para darle la buena noticia._

 _()()()()_

 _Después de concluir la reunión con los ancianos del clan uchiha, caminaba de regreso a su casa, cuando ave gris que sobre volaba, se acerco a él para entregarle un mensaje, tomo el mensaje,—Al leer el mensaje, un ligero sonrojo se reflejo en la mejillas del uchiha, —doblo el trozo de papel y lo guardo dentro de su ropa._

 _()()()()()_

 **Al día siguiente…**

Se encontraba descansando en el sofá de la sala a leyendo un libro, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta... ¡Sakura onee-chan! —Gritaba como loco Itama, después de recibir el mensaje de que había llegado vino tan pronto como pudo. —¡Sakura pego un salto del sofá y fue a mirarse en el espejo! Se soltó la coleta que sujetaba su largo y hermoso cabello.

Cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una sorpresa, los tres hermanos senju estaba frente a ella. Estaban embelesados por la esbelta figura de Sakura, luego de unos segundos salieron de su trance. —Hola Sakura, tanto tiempo sin vernos! — Hashirama fue el primero en saludar.

—Antes de entrar, por favor coloco que dejen sus calzados afuera, ya que no permitiría que nadie ensuciara su casa tan fácilmente, luego de haberla limpiado.—¡Pase por favor! — dijo cortésmente.

—Hola Sakura one-san! —dijo con entusiasmo.

—En esta ocasión trajimos a nuestro otro hermano— comento Hashirama haciéndose a un lado.

Los tres shinobis del clan Senju se sentaron en el sofá grande uno al lado del otro.

—¡Hola!... — ¡Soy Tobirama! —Saludo no había ni una chispa de emoción.

A medida que fueron pasando las horas Hashirama e Itama, fueron poniendo al día, a su amiga una de las muchas noticias fue que le dieron a Sakura, era que Hashirama ahora el líder del clan Senju, seguidamente fue le contando todo lo que había sucedido entre el clan Senju y Uchiha. Hicieron una pausa, mientras Sakura fue hasta a la cocina a traer una bandeja con refrigerios. Los tres Senju observa las larga y esbelta piernas y su estrecha cintura que hacia armonía con el resto de su cuerpo.

—"Sakura se convertido en una hermosa chica"... —fueron los pensamientos Hashirama.

—"Debería armarme de valor y confesarle a sakura que me gusta"... —pensó ligeramente sonrojado Itama.

—"Esa chica aparece una diosa, no dejaré que mis hermanos o los uchihas se queden con ella". —pensó Tobirama, entre cruzo los brazos.

—Sakura regreso de nuevo a la sala con una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té y dos platos de galletas avenas.

—Sakura onee san, ¿que no puedes contar de tu viaje? — la mirada Itama estaba llena de curiosidad, esperando escuchar magnificas aventuras.

—Bebió un sorbo de té, y dijo, —Cada lugar que visité, habían batalla entre clanes, en tres ocasiones resulte gravemente herida, dos de ella fue salvando a unos niños y otra por una explosión. —Estoy cansadas de ver guerras absurdas entre clanes. — dijo Sakura ligeramente triste.—Gracias, chicos por visitarme! —se despidió de ellos con ligera sonrisa.

()()()()

Al día Siguiente...

Sakura estaba envuelta por una toalla blanca, cuando estaba a punto de irse a bañar de pronto tocaron su puerta, —"Sera nuevamente los hermanos Senju o tal vez sea Madara", — ¡Un momento! — Grito desde el otro extremo de la vivienda. Camino descalza por unos minutos hasta llegar a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con un apuesto uchiha de cabello largo, negro y puntiagudo. —¡Buenos días! —Madara Tartamudeo, y su rostro se sonrojo, —¡Sakura, si quieres regreso más tarde! —siguió tartamudeando y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Sakura se había olvidado de su cuerpo y apenas lo cubría una toalla, —lo siento Madara! — se sonrojo ligeramente y le sujeto la mano y lo invito a pasar a su casa. —Hace unas horas estaba entrenado y estaba toda sudada, come habrás visto estaba a punto de irme a bañar. —sonrió apenada. Madara se sentó en el sofá de la sala a esperar unos minutos a que su amiga terminara de bañarse.

Desde hace mucho tiempo Madara sabía que su amiga Sakura no era como las demás chicas de su época, todas le tenían miedo y no se les acercaba o eran muy conservadoras. En cambio Sakura hablaba con él, sin miedo y era tan espontanea, sincera, sabia y divertida. Que desde niño sintió curiosidad en conocer más de ella, pero desde que ocurrió el incidente en el rio con Hashirama y su padre, solo un par de veces más la pudo visitar. Pero ahora que era el líder su clan tenía un poco más de libertad de moverse, y esta vez no se alejaría de su amiga. Observo su alrededor y la casa estaba exactamente igual como la recordaba.

Después de bañarse y secarse Sakura se colocó un short negro que le llega por encima de la rodilla, una blusa de tirantes roja y su cabello largo que le llegaba a cubrir sus senos estaba ligeramente trenzando, camino de regreso la sala.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte Madara, eres un hombre fuerte y guapo! — dijo Sakura sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente al Uchiha.

—Los cambios en ti Sakura, ¡te han asentado muy bien! —el Uchiha tartamudeo un poco debido al ligero sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas. —tocio un par de veces para recuperar la compostura.

—Gracias,…todo este tiempo que estuve ausente, estuve investigando algunos asuntos y también entrenaba.

Poco a poco se pusieron al día, y el Uchiha y Sakura estaba muy a gusto conversando. Pasaron las horas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ya estaba atardeciendo, —¡Fue divertido conversar nuevamente! —Comento Sakura colocándose de pie, para después acompañarlo hasta la entrada.

 **Una Semana después…**

Había llegado el día, en el cual se sentía más preocupada y nerviosa por lo que podía pasar en esa batalla, —respiro y exhalo profundo Sakura, se vistió y decidió seguir en secreto a Madara, —"Hoy podre cambiar la historia si logro salvar a izuna", debía evitar a toda costa que eso sucediera. Una nueva batalla entre los uchihas y senju, comenzó, luego varias horas, tuvo un inesperado final, el hermano menor de Madara fue herido de gravedad por tobirama.

El líder del clan dio un vistazo hacia un lado, se preocupo mucho al ver a su hermano escupir sangre, dio un salto de forma apresurada lo sujeto. La kunoichi que se movió como una sombra, sin ser vista por el campo de batalla hasta llegar a donde estaba Madara.

—No muevas a tu hermano acuéstalo en suelo, su herida es muy grave y sino lo estabilizo, el Uchiha y los que conocía a Sakura se sorprendieron de su presencia. Madara obedeció sabia que la única persona que podía curar su hermano era ella. Saco un par de tijera para cortar la ropa y ver la herida, seguido Acumulo Chakra verde en la palma de su mano para tratar la herida.—"¡Mierda... esta herida se ve muy mal!", —Después de varios minutos estabilizo los signos vitales de Izuna, —el uchiha la sujeto por los hombros y la zarandeo mientras le decía; —Salva a mi Hermano... por favor! —sus manos temblaba por la angustia de perder al unico hermano que le quedaba con vida.

Para la kunoichi había repetido cientos de veces el tratamiento de heridas graves, así que sabia como desenvolver durante la emergencia, —Madara ayúdame a cargar a tu hermano, nos retiramos de aquí —Madara arrojo una bomba de humo y desaparecieron. —Después de veinticinco minutos llegaron de bajo del árbol donde vivía Sakura.

Que estaba a punto de desplomarse en el suelo. —"la única persona que lo puede salvar es ella". —lanzo una bomba de humo y desaparecieron.

El uchiha se desplazaba velozmente y usado su sharingan para no pisar ninguna trampa. —"¡no te dejare que mueras!". —¡Sakura Ayúdame! —Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Sakura salió de su casa y asomo para ver que quería Madara, bajo de inmediato, se coloco al otro lado de izuna y sujeto su brazo entre los dos dieron un salto y subieron a Izuna. se alejo por un momento y aparto todos los libros y pergaminos que tenia encima de la mesa. —Trae a izuna y acuéstalo encima de la mesa, seguido tomo una tijeras de la cocina, para cortar la vestimenta del Uchiha.

—Los nervios de Sakura después de haber trato a muchos pacientes en el hospital de konoha y en el laboratorio de Tsuyomi sus nervios se habían hecho de acero, —Se quito los brazos de Madara y le ordeno, —Sienta en sofá! ... ¡yo sé lo que tengo hacer! — lo fulmino con mirada feroz.

Busco su pergamino rojo y de este saco todos su implemento médicos, formo un sello y aparecieron cinco clones, la kunoichi las enumero y le dio la siguientes ordenes a cada una:

—Uno, medirás su tensión arterial y frecuencia cardiaca cada tres minutos y lo dirás en voz alta.

—Dos, le sacara sangre a Madara y llenar esta bolsa de recolección de cuatrocientos mil litros.

—Tres, Calienta agua calienta para esterilizarme

—Cuatro, luego que el clon nro. Dos le saque sangre a Madara, ofrécele un Té y mezcla esta medicina para ponerlo a dormir por un par de horas! —La kunoichi le entrega un sobrecito que contenía cien gramos de medicina relajante para dormir.

—cinco, Te encargara de entregarme los instrumentos quirúrgicos

Sakura paso las próximas cuatros horas atendiendo las herida del uchiha...

()()()()()

—Ya eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, —¡Estoy agotada!... —Hace tiempo que no tenia esta clase de emergencia, —Me daré un baño y luego veré como esta Madara. —"En esta época los clan shinobis tenían escasos conocimiento de ninjitsu médico, fue a partir de Tsunade el ninjitsu medico tuvo un gran avancen". — Se vistió con una franela manga larga roja, también se coloco un chaleco negro seguido de una falda corta y unas cómodas sandalias negras. Camino hasta la sala donde dormía Madara y lo cubrió con una sabana. Luego al llegar a la cocina y fue preparar algo para desayunar. — "Me quedare la noche vigilando sus signos vitales y cada tres horas le pondré por intravenosa analgésico, mmm… Madara no despertara hasta las seis am", —Termino de preparar dos tazas de mokachino acompañado de unos deliciosos bizcochos y por ultimo un bueno libro para leer. Mientras vigilaba toda la noche. —"He pasado hasta tres noche seguida sin dormir así que podre vigilar a Izuna, sin problemas".

()()()()()

 **Al amanecer**

—El uchiha mayor parpadeo y en unos segundos después recupero la conciencia, —abrió con los ojos con pesadez, se levanto casi de un salto del sofá y se aproximo a donde estaba Izuna apoyo su oído en el pecho, para escuchar los latidos del corazón, en ese instante una gran preocupación se desvaneció. —Al saber que su hermano está vivo.

Sakura apareció y se apoyo del marco de la puerta, —tu hermano esta fuera de peligro y le he suministrado por intravenosa un calmante para que pueda dormir sin sentir dolor. —¡Vamos a desayunar en la cocina!—ordeno Sakura.

—Después de comer, me ayudaras a trasladar a tu hermano a la habitación de huéspedes La herida que sufrió, tu hermano es bastante grave y deberá guardar reposo por un mes y es lo mínimo. —Le explico la kunoichi antes de mover al paciencia a una habitación.— Sakura y Madara levantaron a Izuna que se encontraba inconsciente.

Lo trasladaron a la habitación de huésped que estaba al frente de su habitación, —lo que puedes hacer, traerles 3 mudas de ropa limpia a tu hermano. —Comento amablemente. —¡Esta bien!... regresare pronto! —Madara se marcho de regreso su clan.

La primera noche Sakura observa desde la entrada de la habitación, —"El imbécil de Sasuke se parece mucho a ti, solo espero que no tengas el mismo carácter engreído, porque esta vez no lo voy a tolerar". —Suspiro con pesar.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer el Fanfic**

 **Por Favor, no se olviden de comentar!**

 **Hasta una proxima actualizacion**

 **Ciao! =)**


	8. Capitulo 7: Doctora Sakura

Hola a todos!

Regreso una vez mas para traerles la continuacion de mi fanfic espero que les guste

* * *

Aclaración

Hashirama 23 años

Madara 23 años

Tobirama 20 años

Itama 18 años

Izuna 19 años

Sakura Versión completa: 25 años

* * *

Capitulo 7: Doctora Sakura

 _ **Aun no me acostumbra a dormir en un sitio desconocido a pesar que había cumplido una semana. Cuando estaba paseando en medio de la noche, me pareció escuchar una suave melodía, continúe avanzando**_

 _ **Se trataba de Yuki tocando el Koto, la melodía era tan suave y relajante que me ayuda aponer mi mente en blanco, después de unos minutos entre en la sala de esta Yuki. —Por favor, ¡¿enséñame a tocar el instrumento?! —miro con suplica. El chico sonrio calidez.**_

()()()()()

El segundo día...

—"Con jutsu médico, puedo hacer que Izuna se recupere más rápido de su herida, pero sería peligroso si aparecen mis efectos secundarios". —Suspiro con pesar al mismo tiempo que apoyaba ambas en la cintura. —"En este momento no quiero dar explicaciones sobre mí". —Madara durante un mes me ayudara a cuidar a tu hermano, así que haremos guardia, —estaba de regreso con la ropa y otros artículos personales.

—Parpadeo. —con pesadez abrió los ojos el uchiha. _—"recordó lo sucedido en el campo de batalla, yo debería estar muerto"_. Sentada cerca de su cama, leía un libro de plantas medicinales, —levanto la mirada. —Me llamo Sakura y seré tu Doctora durante un mes. —Se puso de pie, —También soy Amiga de Madara, —sonríe gentil. —Tu hermano regresará dentro de algunas horas.

—" _¿Mi hermano tiene una amiga?"… — ¡Tengo hambre podría traerme algo de comer! —intentando sentarse en la cama._

— _Está bien, pero no debes intentar levantarte de la cama, mientras no te este en la habitación, —le advirtió la chica con su semblante serio. Abandono la habitación rumbo a la cocina._

()()()()

 _ **Con el pasar de las semanas la kunoichi aprendió a tocar el Koto, la notas que producían reflejaban muchas veces las emociones que estaban oprimidas dentro de ella. Al finalizar la melodía.**_

— _ **Con la música, expresa mejor aquello sentimientos que se encuentra en los mas profundo de tu ser, — comento Yuki, al mismo tiempo que servía una taza de té verde para ella.**_

— _ **sonríe con ligera melancolía en su rostro, —sujetando la taza de té, observando su mirada en el reflejo, — hice este viaje hasta para recuperar la felicidad y el amor que perdi. —bebiendo un sorbo.**_

— _ **le escuche decir a Mimiko-sama, que es posible que no puedas a tu época, —su voz titubeo por un momento antes de terminar la frase.**_

— _ **Suspiro, sin cambiar la expresión melancólica en su rostro, —¡No me importa! sino puedo regresar a mi época.**_

()()()

 _Al entrar a la vivienda el Uchiha se dirigió a la cocina, retiro de su espalda el morral que contenía la ropa de Izuna… — ¡Madara, llegaste en buen momento!— el rostro de la kunoichi era serio. —_ A partir de hoy durante un mes tendremos que cuidar a Izuna y dividirnos los quehaceres de la casa.

—¡eeehh! — se quejo y frunció el ceño, al no agradarle la idea. — ¡¿por qué tengo que hacerlo?!— se quejo.

—¡Nada en esta vida es gratis! —Frunció ligeramente el ceño, —además es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por en esta situación, —corto la distancia y lo señalo con el dedo índice.

—El Uchiha permaneció en silencio por un minuto, y observo fijamente los hermosos ojos de la kunoichi. —Tendrás que explicarme todo lo que debo hacer, —desvió la mirada ante el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Ella se alejo del uchiha por un momento y para después entregarle, —Puedes comenzar llevándole esta bandeja de comida a la habitación.

—Por supuesto, —tomo la bandeja y se retiro de la cocina.

 _()()()_

 _En el tercer día…_

Hoy te enseñare a cocinar, —sakura le entrego un delantal azul claro, este se lo coloco por encima de la ropa y se lo ajusto a la cintura. —Hoy te enseñare a preparar un delicioso curry —comento la kunoichi, —entregándole un cuchillo de cocina y una zanahoria mediana.

El uchiha ubica la zanahoria encima de la tabla de madera y comienza a cortar los trocitos. — Está bastante bien, ¡el corte para ser la primera vez! — Luego —Sakura se ubico detrás del Uchiha, estaban muy cerca, —ella coloco sus manos encima a las de él. —Si sostiene el cuchillo de esta forma puedes cortar más rápido y más pequeño los trocitos. En esos poco segundo los latidos del corazón del uchiha iban en aumento. —¡Esta bien, ya entendí! —tratando de recuperar la compostura. —la kunoichi se alejo y tomo asiento cerca del uchiha.

Después de una media hora el curry de carne estaba listo, le sirvieron una porción de comida a Izuna, ella se encargo de llevarla a su habitación. Luego Madara y Sakura cenaba en la cocina.

()()()()

Durante el cuarto día fue una tarde aburrida, no podía salir de casa llovía a cantaros, —"sería muy agradable tocar un poco de música", —Camino a buscar su pergamino rojo, ubico el sello donde estaba guardado. el Koto que le había regalado Yuki antes de marcharse de la aldea. —Acaricio suavemente el instrumento, tomo asiento frente al koto, —comenzó a mover las cuerdas suavemente por el instrumento.—Cerro los ojos y dejo que sus manos expresaran sus sentimientos a través del instrumento.

—Los dos uchiha que estaba en la habitación de invitados dejaron de conversar y le prestaron atención a la música. _—"No sabía que Sakura podía tocar el koto"_. —Aquella triste y pura melodía que se paseaba por la residencia, daba un ambiente relajado. — "Cuando toco el instrumento me ayuda a relajarme", —Al terminar la melodía, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar una taza de té. —"Vamos a ver que están haciendo los uchihas", —cuando entro a la habitación de huésped, ambos hombres se había quedado dormidos, —Sonreí. Al ver tal escena, saque provecho de mi súper fuerza, —"sería malo si dejo dormir en esa postura a Madara, luego va a despertar con dolor de espalda", —lo cargo en los brazos hasta depositarlo en su cama. —"Hoy es uno de esos días para relajarse tranquilamente con la lluvia". —Así que se acostó a un lado de Madara. —"por favor, no te conviertas en un ser frio y despiadado"… al poco tiempo ella se quedo dormida.

()()()

Estaba atardeciendo… cuando aún soñoliento uchiha abrió los ojos con pesadez su rostro estaba muy cerca a de Sakura, un ligero sonrojo se marcó en sus mejillas. — _"Cuando fue que llegue a la habitación de Sakura"_ , —aproximo su mano al rostro de ella y aparto a un lado su flequillo. —continuaba en silencio admirando la belleza de la chica que dormía a su lado, de pronto una pequeña lagrima se deslizo. _—"¿Que te hace sufrir, sakura?"_ , — limpio su rostro. Por un momento pensó… Desde que conocía a Sakura nunca la había visto derramar una lágrima. Sabía que ella era una caja de misterio, ella era fuerte, inteligente, sabia, tranquila y a veces un poco fría. Pero aun así quería conocer más cosas relacionada con la kunoichi que estaba a su lado. —Se levantó de la cama y se puso a preparar la cena.

()()()

Un agradable aroma hizo despertar a la kunochi… — se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. —¡Tengo hambre! — se quejo la chica.

—Debes tener paciencia! —frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Por un ligero descuido el Uchiha se cortó el dedo índice, era corte un poco profundo así la sangre salía sin parar. —La kunoichi tomo la mano de Madara y se llevo a la boca, el dedo herido y succiono la sangre. —El rostro del uchiha estaba completamente rojo y su mirada clavada en los labios de la chica, —cuando su dedo entro en contacto con la kunoichi. —Un escalofrio recorrió todo su cuerpo. —Seguido la kunoichi aplico un poco de jutsu médico y la herida se cerró de inmediato. Una gentil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, —Delicioso, ire a revisar el vendaje de izuna. —salió de la cocina.

—" _Esta chica me va causar un infarto tarde o temprano"…_

()()()()

Al quinto día…

La kunoichi regreso a su vivienda con la ropa en sangrentada y con algunas heridas superficiales. —Madara que estaba en la habitación de izuna, la escucho llegar y se acerco a sala, —se aproximó de inmediato. —Sakura, ¿estás bien? —estaba preocupado por ella. —¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Suspiro, y se quitó en medio de la sala la ropa sucia y llena de sangre, quedando en ropa interior únicamente, —Si estoy bien, la sangre en mi ropa no es mía… me daré un baño. —Dio un giro y camino descalza a bañarse. —"No quiero involucrarlos en mi batalla". —El rostro del uchiha se sonrojo por completo y se cubrió con ambas manos. — " _Sakura, como puede hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a un hombre". —recogió la ropa dejada por la kunoichi._

Después de unos veinte minutos salió vestida con yukata blanco, llego a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de té verde recién hecho.

—¡Gracias Madara! —Sonríe gentilmente. Tomando asiento en una sofá.

—No quiero involucrar en mi batalla, además me preocuparía aun más si ustedes salieran heridos. —luego sirvió una taza de té para el uchiha y otra ella; — bebió un sorbo de té.

—Como quieras, Sakura. — Bebió un sorbo de té. _—"Cuando llegará el día en que Sakura, confié mas en nosotros"._

—Suspiro ligeramente y observo su taza de té, —hace mucho tiempo yo dependía demasiado en mis queridos, que sin darme cuenta me convertí en una molestia para ellos. Desde entonces me aparte de sus caminos para volverme más fuerte y valerme por mi misma. —bebió otro sorbo de té. La kunoichi cambio de tema rápidamente. —¿te quedara a cuidar hoy en la noche a izuna ó te marcharas?

—lo siento no puedo, mañana temprano tengo una reunión con los ancianos del clan. —respondió con un ligero tono de amargura. —¿Qué te parece si mañana en la tarde entrenamos? —propuso Madara.

—Me parece bien, pero con una condición… no puede usar tu sharingan! —Bebió un sorbo de té.

—Si… ¡no hay problema! — cruzo los brazos por un momento. —se levanto del sofá y se marcho.

()()()()

Al sexto día… durante la mañana estuvo lloviendo, pero después del medio día las nubes se dispersaron, pero el bosque se encontraba empantanado.

Fue una buena batalla de entrenamiento, aunque la kunoichi no uso todos su jutsu. —Sakura se resbala y perdí el equilibrio, en ese instante Madara me protegió con su cuerpo. —Ella se cerro los ojos por unos instante y al abrirlos nuevamente se topo con aquellos par de ojos negros. —Ambos se sonrojaron de inmediato por la cercanía de sus rostros. —Gracias Madara, —se puso de pie y se alejó aun con los nervios de punta. A cambio la ropa y cabello del uchiha estaba cubiertos de pantano. —Sera Mejor que regresemos a la casa y te des un baño. El entrenamiento concluyo de esa manera.

—Deja la ropa en la entrada y te prepare un el baño, la kunoichi fue directo a preparar el agua. El siguió su camino y entro en el agua. Al observar mejor su cabello estaba hecho un desastre. —Top top! … voy a entrar! … —Déjame ayudarte a lavar tu cabello. —traía un pequeño banco de madera y un frasco de shampoo

¡Ehh ehh!... dame un momento, se salió de la tina y cubrió su sexo con una toalla —El pelinegro con nerviosismo. —¡Pasa!

—La kunoichi entro usando un bikini rojo, recogió su cabello con una coleta alta, —coloco el banco el banco a un lado. El uchiha tomo asiento y apoyo su dos manos en las rodilla, —¿porque estás haciendo todo esto? —pregunto el uchiha.

—gracias por protegerme, tu cabello quedo hecho un desastre y debe ser difícil quitarse la suciedad, —comento de lo más natural. — se coloco detrás del uchiha, y aplico shampoo con un agradable aroma a menta,

—Gracias Sakura, por todo lo que haces por mí y hermano! —dijo un poco sonrojado.

—Sonríe feliz, —Ya termine de quitar la suciedad de tu cabello te he dejado un yukata negro en mi habitación para que los uses. —Se retiró del baño.

()()()()

 _Ha transcurrido siete días que le salve la vida Uchiha Izuna, un paciente bastante obstinado y malhumorado de tratar, —_ _suspiro, y continúo escribiendo en su diario_ _. —De alguna forma me recuerda a sasuke, durante este tiempo su hermano Madara cuida de él durante el día y yo lo hago en la noche. Creo que durante este corto periodo de tiempo me acercado a Madara. — cerro su diario. —"Durante este mes puede ocurrirme cualquier cosa, estoy fuera de la protección del clan de la Rosa Azul". Tomo un pergamino en blanco y comenzó a escribir las siguientes instrucciones:_

 _¡Hola Madara!_

 _Si está leyendo este pergamino, es porque me encuentro gravemente herida._

 _¡Por Favor Cálmate! … yo sabía que esto me podía pasar, por eso decidí escribir este pergamino._

Termino de escribir las instrucciones en el pergamino, y fue aplicarle tratamiento medico a izuna.

* * *

 _Gracias por leerlo  
_

 _No olviden comentar!_

 _Hasta la siguiente actualizacion_


	9. Capitulo 8: Cuidados y convivencias

**Despues de mucho tiempo sin actualizar, que digamos que estoy un poco mas estable, hoy le dedique un poco de tiempo y termine de escribir el capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Cuidados y convivencias**

 **Día ocho** …

Fue el momento de lavar las sabanas y la ropa sucia, eran al redor de las ocho de la mañana, después de desayunar sin mucho esfuerzo llevo a Izuna al sofá de la sala le dejo algunos libros de diferentes temas. Mientras se ocupaba de realizar la limpieza de la habitación y por ultimo cambiar las de sabanas de la cama, una cesta azul coloco las sabanas de las dos camas y una cesta de color blanco estaba toda su ropa incluida su ropa interior. —se llevo las dos cesta hacia a sala para tenerla más cerca al momento de marcharse al rio a lavar la ropa.

—"Mmm Madara debería estar por llegar, buscare el jabón y algunas cuerdas para usarlas como tendedero". — revisaba en la cajas que tenia apiladas en una esquina del pasillo. La kunoichi estaba de puntilla revisando la caja que está en lo más alto de la pila, cuando estuvo a punto de venírseles encima aquel montón de cajas. —Dos fuertes brazos sostuvieron las cajas, — Tengo más cuidado Sakura! — comento Madara con un ligera preocupación.

—Buenos días Madara! —una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus finos labios, No lo volveré hacer!, —encontró lo que estaba buscando de las cajas. Despues Ambos hermanos conversaron en sala, mientras la kunoichi termino de prepararse.

()()()()

Ambos dejaron solo a izuna en la casa del árbol, ellos se dirigían rio arriba donde estaba la cascada, — En ese lugar es muy tranquilo! —comento sakura, al observar el entorno. Despues deslizo morral que llevaba en la espalda hacia al frente y saco una soga, le dio un extremo a madara y la otra punta la sostenía ella, y amarrarla en un árbol cercano, y luego de unos minutos crearon 3 tenderos de ropa.

Se ubicaron la orilla del rio y la kunoichi le explico al uchiha como debía usar la barra de jabón y cómo mover sus manos. Ambos estaba lavando la ropa uno al frente del otro, —"Nadie me creería si contara que el poderoso y temible Madara Uchiha esta lavando ropa en el rio". — una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Después de una hora y media toda la ropa y sabanas estaban guindas en las cuerdas. — No sabía que lavar la ropa fue algo tan agotador! — sentándose en el suelo, apoyando sus dos manos y arqueando su espalda hacia atrás. —es tiempo de relajarse un poco! — se coloco de pie y estiro lo brazos hacia el cielo, — empezó a desvestirse y estaba usaba un bikini negro, —Madara se sonrojo ligeramente y giro su rostro hacia otro lado. — De donde yo vengo es normal que las mujeres usen esta ropa para bañar en el exterior — explicándole a Madara. — Yo he traido algo para ti también —le entrego un short que le llega por debajo de las rodillas. —Aun no queda tiempo para disfrutar del agua, —lo empuja suavemente detrás del árbol para que se cambie.

La kunoichi decidió entrar al agua y nadar un poco esperando que salieras Madara. — ¿Que tal me queda? —apareció frente a ella el uchiha.

"si duda alguna los uchihas tienes un excelente físico", — te queda muy bien! — un ligero sonrojo se dibujo en sus mejillas. El uchiha no le quitaba la vista al hermoso y esbelto cuerpo de la kunoichi, —haces este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo?

—No, en realidad tenía mucho tiempo que no la hacía. — continuo nadando tranquilamente.

—Flotando en el agua. _—"Hasta ahora, la única mujer que acelera mi corazón y me hace sentirme como un torpe es Sakura. Ella no me tiene miedo y me dices las cosas de frente"_

—Madara… ven almorzar! —La voz de la kunoichi, lo saco de sus pensamientos. —Nado de regreso a la orilla.

()()()()

 **Día diez** …

Llega una visita inesperada… —Top top —Tocaron la puerta de la casa

—Adelante! — grito la kunoichi que estaba lejos de la entrada

—El senju de cabello castaño entro hasta la sala y tomo asiento, —¡Hola Sakura!

—La kunoichi vestia un kimono vinotinto con bordes blanco que contornaba perfectamente con su hermoso cuerpo y por ultimo sandalias, — ¿Que te trae por aquí? —pregunto amablemente.

—Sakura, necesito de tu ayuda… quiero prepararle una sorpresa de cumpleaños a itama, será dentro de un mes! — dijo Hashirama

— Sonrie, Con gusto te ayudare! — dijo entusiasmada por la idea. La kunoichi le hizo una serie de preguntas, para tener en cuenta los gustos de Itama.

()()()()

 **Día catorce** …

—Sentada en su escritorio con una hoja de papel y una pluma entre sus dedos,

—¿porque estas tan pensativa? — Madara estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando en silencio.

—Si algo me llega pasar en este pergamino esta una serie de instrucciones, que debes seguir si deseas ayudar. —Tengo enemigos que en estos años me ha causado problemas, y en cualquier momento pueden volver atacarme.

—Yo te ayudare a derrotarlos, — dijo con total confianza el uchiha que observa el semblante serio de sakura.

—No quiero involucrarte en mis problemas, no lo considero necesario! — la kunoichi mantenía un margen de distancia.

 **Día dieciséis** …

Sakura escribiendo en su diario… "Mis días compartiendo con los hermanos uchihas son especiales para mi", —Madara, necesito comentarte algo importante.

()()()()()

 **Día dieciocho** …

—"Para el cumpleaños de Itama prepare algunos bocadillos, un pastel y por ultimo una alégreme melodía", — "Ahora el flujo de tiempo para Itama tomara otro rumbo diferente". —"Revisaba su despensa para saber si podía contar con los ingredientes necesario para preparar el banquete".

Desde la sala izuna, observaba la kunoichi que le parecía una persona bastante interesante pero al mismo tiempo misteriosa. — Desde niña se podía valer por si misma sin la ayuda de un adulto.

()()()()()

 **Día veintidós** …

—Revisando las páginas de su diario, "No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo faltara para que se cumpla la fundación de konoha. —No quiero que el clan kumori le cause problemas a hashirama y Madara", —"Debo evitar que Madara caiga en la oscuridad". — Al poco tiempo se quedo dormida encima del escritorio.

Madara que pasaba para despedirse de la kunoichi, — "Se ha quedado dormida", — busco una manta y la cubrió.

()()()()()

 **Día veinticuatro** …

—¿ **por qué viniste a esta época?**

— **Mi amor por esa persona nunca floreció así que me marchite**

 **La anciana se acerco aun más a la kunoichi y la abrazo gentilmente,** **—Eso debió haber sido muy doloroso para ti. Pequeñas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. —Esta decidí quedarme en esta época para florecer** **nuevamente**

—Una triste melodía expresabas sus dedos al pasearse por las cuerdas del instrumento, dejando escapar aquellos tristes sentimientos que había su corazón.

 **Día veintiséis** …

La situación actual de clan Uchiha y Senju , se encontraba en una tensa calma recuperando fuerza y entrenándose para la siguiente batalla. —"No quiero ver más derramamiento desangre innecesario".

 **Día veintiocho** ….

Las explosiones cada vez se escuchaban más cerca… Madara bajo de la casa,se preparo para combatir ... no permitiría que nadie llegara a pisar la casa. De unos arbustos salió sakura. Estaba sucia, maltratada y llena de heridas, se desplomo en el suelo una vez que su vista entro en contacto con Madara. —Corrió en seguida a donde estaba la niña, —"Estoy segura que en este mundo que no hay otra chica con ese color de cabello". Habia perdido mucho chakra el cuerpo de sakura era de una niña de diez años. — La cargo entre sus brazos y dio salto regreso a la casa. —le quito aquella ropa. Luego corrió a buscar el pergamino que hacía unos días, ella mis había dejado en caso de una emergencia.

 _¡Hola Madara!_

 _Si está leyendo este pergamino, es porque me encuentro gravemente herida._

 _¡Por Favor Cálmate! … yo sabía que esto me podía pasar, por eso decidí escribir este pergamino._

 _Si actualmente mi cuerpo se ha transformado el de una niña de diez años o incluso menos, eso para mí es normal._

 _La única forma que tienes para curarme más rápido es suministrarme chakra, forma los siguientes sellos luego abre tu boca y luego la mía. Podrás ver como el flujo de chakra azul sale de tu cuerpo._

 _Y por ultimo no te exijas demasiado en tratar de despertarme, un solo intento tendrás que repetir este paso unas treces veces más._

 _Gracias por cuidarme..._

 _ **Dia treinta…**_

 _Izuna estaba totalmente recuperado su herida y su cuerpo estaba completamente sanos,_ — Que vamos hacer con ella?

—Lleva dos días inconsciente y no podemos dejarla aquí sola, lo mejor será llevar con nosotros a nuestro clan. — comento Madara mientras preparaba un morral. —Izuna recogió sus pertenecía y su hermano mayor cargado a la pequeña sakura abandonaron la casa y desplazaban por el bosque con destino a clan uchiha.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer el fic, no se olviden de comentar**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo**

 **bye**


End file.
